Juego de rol
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Sakura esta casada, Fye es su maravilloso esposo y padre de su hijo, y Syaoran esta felizmente comprometido pero… aquí en realidad todo es un juego de rol.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura esta casada, Fye es su maravilloso esposo y padre de su hijo, y Syaoran esta felizmente comprometido pero… aquí en realidad todo es un juego de rol.

**Capitulo 1**

**Fantasy**

***Sakura**

"Delicioso…"

Fue lo único que pude pensar al sentir el agua tibia de la tina correr por mi piel mojada. Además de eso, unas deliciosas fresas cubiertas de chocolate se encontraban a mi lado derecho y al izquierdo una copa de frio champagne

Todo es absolutamente perfecto, incienso, velas alrededor, música de fondo muy relajante

Si existe el cielo tiene que ser similar a esto

O quizás de verdad estoy en el cielo…

De pronto siento unas grandes manos sobre mis hombros desnudos, una cálida presencia familiar se acerca a mí

- Sakura…

Susurra sobre mi oído

- Sakura….

Dice con más insistencia

- ¡Sakura!

Auch… porque demonios me despertaron

"Solo cinco minutos más" – Pensé enrollándome aun más en las sabanas, tratando de ignorar que ya era hora

- ¡Nena! ¡Hora de levantarse dormilona! – Anuncio una voz masculina desde la puerta, entrando a mi cuarto y jalándome las sabanas

- Mmm… - Conteste adormilada como todas las mañanas – ¿Que pasa ahora?

- ¿Como de que, que?, - Dijo con gesto medio molesto – Alguien debe llegar temprano a la guardería, y otro alguien debe llegar a tiempo a su trabajo

Al escuchar eso tuve que recordarme que era cierto, mi prioridad en la vida siempre me hacia esforzarme un poco más de lo habitual, así que de inmediato me metí al baño para bañarme

- ¡Hay!… esta niña jamás va aprender – Escuche desde mi sitio la exclamación de Fye, sintiéndome algo apenada, ya que desde el inicio de los tiempos… bueno, desde mi repentino embarazado, Fye me había acogido en su casa, como a una hermana, una mejor amiga, o una igual

Si, porque Fye es el mejor amigo que cualquier persona pudiera tener, sobre todo, demostró serlo cuando me quede completamente sola y embarazada como madre soltera

Y no es que no tuviera familia, es decir, aun tengo a mi querido hermano mayor Touya, pero el tiene su propia familia, sus propios problemas, además del hecho de que no quería involucrarlo, ya que si en condiciones normales invadía mi espacio privado, ahora como madre soltera ¡no me iba a dejar en paz!

Touya es el único miembro de mi familia nuclear que queda vivo, no tuve más hermanos y mis padres fallecieron hace tiempo ya, sin embargo nunca me sentí sola del todo, a excepción del año pasado cuando mi novio me dejo.

El solo pensar que tuve aquel sueño con el hizo que frunciera el ceño, me molestaba tanto tener de vez en cuando aquella clase de sueños.

Fue un golpe muy duro cuando Syaoran me dejo, pero lo fue aun más cuando me entere que esperaba un hijo suyo.

El año pasado fue el año más difícil y doloroso de mi vida, Tomoyo mi prima y mejor amiga, siguiendo su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora de ropa se había marchado a estudiar desde hacia dos años a Francia, mis amigas del colegio se dispersaron apenas este acabo, cada una tomo su rumbo y se fueron a ciudades distintas, y en fin, poco a poco me fui quedando sola.

Fue hay cuando conocí a Syaoran, el momento perfecto para que el patán perfecto, viniera a mi vida y la invadiera con todos los trucos del manual de seducción, hasta que se canso de mi.

Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda e intervención de Fye, mi mejor amigo, no se que hubiera hecho, y tampoco me gustaría pensar mucho en ello.

Y no me gusta pensarlo, porque una alternativa hubiese sido informar a Syaoran Li de mi embarazo, y aquello habría sido tan vergonzoso, tan humillante, no por el hecho de que hubiese ocurrido, si no porque podría mal interpretarse que me embarace a propósito para que no me dejara

Sobre todo considerando que es uno de los jóvenes más ricos de China…

Pero ¡nunca lo haría!, aunque es más que obvio que el no me conoce, ni le intereso hacerlo en aquel entonces, así que para tranquilidad de ambos, el pequeño Logan es hijo ¡SOLAMENTE MIO!

- ¡Sakura! El bebé ha despertado

Hablando de responsabilidades, sentí sonreír instintivamente, no importando lo cansada, atareada o la situación en la que me encuentre, Logan siempre logra que mi animo mejore

Termino rápidamente mi ducha y me pongo la bata para salir a recibir a mi bebe que Fye carga en sus brazos

- Hola hermoso, ¿Cómo amaneció el bebe de mamá?

Pregunte con un tono meloso que solo se puede utilizar con los niños, o las parejas cursis

- Hay querida, alguien necesita aquí un cambio de pañal ¡urgente!

Reí bajito mientras miraba la cara de repulsión de Fye, aunque el me ayuda mucho con el bebe, algo que jamás en la vida ha podido hacer es cambiar un pañal

- Eres demasiado delicado cariño, ¿que pasara si algún día decidieras tener tus propios hijos? – Cuestione con una sonrisa traviesa y el me miro horrorizado

- ¡N… O… nena!, parece que me acabas de conocer, sabes que a mi eso de las familias convencionales me crispa los nervios, además… - Su cara continuo aun más horrorizada al decir – Tendría que tener relaciones con una mujer para eso

Finalmente reí con ganas, aunque sabía que Fye era gay declarado, era divertido molestarlo diciéndole cosas sobre las mujeres, pero claro, todo es broma porque yo siempre he respetado y aceptado su inclinación sexual.

- Bueno, será mejor que me valla, cierras bien Saku – Dijo Fye despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de mi y besando a Logan en la frente

- Adiosito nena, cuídate mucho

Fye se fue y yo me dispuse a cambiar a mi hijo

Luego de la usual rutina de mi día que consistía en alimentar y arreglar a Logan, "semi" arreglarme yo misma, llevar a mi pequeño a la guardería y llegar a pocos segundos de que notaran mi ausencia a mi mal pagado trabajo… si, mal pagado, es que ¿acaso tienen idea de cuanto cuestan los pañales hoy en día?

En fin, estudie la carrera de diseñado grafico y casi, casi soy egresada de la universidad de Tokio, donde me fue muy difícil continuar estando embarazada, para salir al mundo laboral y ver que todavía iba ser más difícil conseguir empleo siendo madre soltera.

Entiendo el punto de vista de las empresas, saben perfectamente que como madre sin esposo me tengo que hacer cargo de mi hijo yo sola, eso implica todo mi tiempo libre, y a veces tiempo de trabajo, lo tengo que usar en Logan.

Por eso, en vez de realizar el sueño de mi vida de trabajar en Ghibli* films, tengo que trabajar en una humilde imprenta, pero no me quejo, ¡todo sea por Logan!

- Hola, ¿ya llego el jefe?

Pregunte al llegar casi a la velocidad de la luz (bueno corriendo) a la chica más responsable del trabajo, mano derecha de mi jefe y una buena amiga, Kanae Hino

- No, tienes suerte – Contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa

Kanae lleva trabajando para la imprenta desde hace dos años, lo cual es casi como decir que es una veterana, la mayoría de las personas que entran a trabajar aquí duran tan solo días o a lo sumo dos meses

No solo es un trabajo mal pagado, como somos pocos también es mucho el trabajo

Kanae tomo unos papeles de su escritorio entregándomelos, el bonche de papeles era similar a tres gruesos libros

- El jefe dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde, pero te dejo esto para que empieces

- Si, supongo que cuando el llegue me dará los demás diseños que hay que arreglar ¿no?

- Yo se que tu sabes que ambas sabemos que si

Kanae me miro con algo de compasión, en mi opinión, su trabajo es más complejo que el mío, pues, mientras yo trabajo con mi imaginación y creatividad, ella atiende a los clientes, y es tan complicado tratar con personas.

Llegue a mi pequeño escritorio ubicado al lado del baño que me habían designado como "oficina", al menos hasta que los de la construcción terminaran de pintar mi verdadera oficina, que compartía con dos amigos más que eran, en lo posible, gente normal y que por lo mismo estaban a punto de renunciar.

O sea que su trabajo también lo tendría que hacer yo, ni modo…

Suspire retirándome algunos cabellos de la frente, otro día comienza, todo sea por Logan…

***Syaoran**

- Maldita sea…

Dije en voz alta, mientras el psicoanalista aun (para variar) no llegaba.

- Disculpe el retraso señor Li, el señor Tamago tubo problemas personales

Dijo la secretaria del tal loquero, si porque ¡yo! Syaoran Li necesitaba hablar con un loquero

No es que sea pretencioso, ni que con esto diga que soy perfecto y no necesito atención psicológica, pero definitivamente creo que he llegado al colmo de la situación

Mi vida para "variar" es un desastre, he llegado al punto en que nada me motiva en la vida y aunque mucha gente me podría juzgar de mal agradecido por tener dinero, mujeres, y un exitoso trabajo donde puedo ordenar incluso a un comité de idiotas que bailen la macarena (eso lo se porque lo he hecho), no soy feliz.

No es suficiente, nada lo es y no tengo ni la mínima idea del porque.

El ruido de una puerta me hizo voltear la mirada al recién llegado doctor

- Buenas tardes señor Li

Yo solo me remití a mirar mi reloj de pulso y decir "Llega tarde", para pasar a su oficina, donde el, antes de entrar le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas

Esos comentarios son arma de dos filos, puedo interpretar que trata de respetar mi espacio, y eso me agrada, o que estoy tan mal que necesitaremos preparar café muy cargado para las fastidiosas horas que pasemos hablando de cosas como "Oh! Es que en el colegio me decían esto…"

Y eso que no soy psicólogo, sino arquitecto…

- Y dígame señor Li, ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Ninguna novedad, todo bien

Conteste mirando algunas figurillas de animales de madera que adoraba coleccionar el doctor (¿y piensan que yo necesito psicólogo?)

- ¿Y que tal su día?

- Bien – Respondí secamente mientras el acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio

- Podría ser más explicito

Aquello no era una pregunta, si no una sutil sugerencia con tono obligatorio, al menos me reconfortaba saber que me tenía miedo o respeto, así que obedecí

- Me levante de la cama, me bañe, salí a trabajar, tome café, llegue aquí, fin…

- Interesante…

Dijo eso, que es lo que todos los loqueros dicen, aunque la persona este hablando de política, recetas de comida o de la inmortalidad del cangrejo todo es interesante

- Se ve cansado señor Li, ¿porque no se recuesta en el diván?

Ni siquiera les diré lo que pensé en este momento…. Y aun así obedecí

Después de recostarme y echar los brazos tras la nuca mire el techo, note que tenía una extraña combinación de colores marrón gris y beige lo cual me disgustaba

- Señor Li, como ha de haber notado desde hace tiempo – Dijo el loquero quitándose los lentes – No hemos avanzado mucho en las sesiones anteriores, ¿sabe porque?

- Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que llega tarde

El loquero rio bajito pero aun así lo escuche mientras seguía mirando el techo.

- Señor Li, podemos hablar en serio, sin sarcasmos, durante cinco minutos

En mi opinión, pedía demasiado para un hombre que comparaban con el doctor House, pero no iba a mostrarme cerrado al procedimiento, iba a terapia después de todo por propia convicción, no porque me obligaran

- De acuerdo, dígame, de que quiere hablar

- Bueno, casi al cien por ciento de lo que dice es sarcasmo, eso hace que no pueda saber si esta tomando esto en serio señor Li, y si esto es solo un juego para usted le recomiendo que lo reconsidere en vez de perder su tiempo

Uhh… ¡que dura estocada!, me obliga a rascarme la panza durante una hora del día… momento, eso también es sarcasmo, bueno no puede leer la mente al menos

- Es mi forma de ser, con ella me siento cómodo – Respondí con sinceridad y el me miro con una semi sonrisa

- Nunca se ha preguntado porque evita responder temas incómodos evadiéndolo con sus sarcasmos

No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, pero tenia un poco de razón… muy poquita

Repentinamente no sabia que decir, todo lo que hubiese podido responder no cavia en el lugar, pues aun faltaban unos cuantos segundos mas para que los cinco minutos anti sarcasmo terminaran

- Todo es más sencillo así

- Pero no lo hace feliz, si no, no estaría aquí

Finalmente los cinco minutos terminaron y me volví a sentir cómodo con la situación, yo podía manejar vivir sin decir tantas sandeces, lo sabia, pero no quería hacerlo

- Dígame algo señor Li, ¿Cuál ha sido el momento mas sincero de su vida?, en el cual haya usado el menor grado de sarcasmo porque simplemente se sentía bien diciendo las cosas sin meter en medio esa barrera

Lo pensé un momento, aunque no me tomo mucho tiempo el saber la respuesta, inconscientemente empecé a esbozar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de una chica…

Sakura…

- Hace poco más de un año – Respondí al fin

- Entonces, le recomiendo que encuentre lo que le hacia feliz señor Li, no quiero decir con esto que debe cambiar su forma de ser, su sarcasmo es parte de ello, pero si recomiendo que modifique su desconfianza en las personas

Desconfianza, había dado en el clavo en algo después de casi un mes de aburridas sesiones, yo no confió ni en mi sombra, pero tengo mis razones…

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y el medico respondió haciendo una seña para que lo disculpara un momento

Después de unos cuantas frases intercambiadas colgó y me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Disculpe señor Li, una emergencia familiar, uno de mis hijos tiene un problema que debo resolver, si gusta podemos reponer su cita mañana mismo

- Descuide no hay problema, si seguíamos hablando de temas tan conmovedores iba a ponerme a llorar – Dije levantándome del diván – Espero que no sea nada serio lo de su hijo – Si, aunque no lo crean esto si lo dije con sinceridad, el solo frunció un poco mas el ceño

- Esta en la adolescencia, una edad difícil

- Me imagino – Conteste pensando en las grandes dificultades que seria tener un hijo inmaduro con todo el mar de hormonas que tienen los pubertos y que no les dejan entrar en razón

- Si, bueno, con su permiso señor Li, me apena mucho dejarlo, prometo compensarlo

Yo negué con la cabeza y el salió con mucha velocidad enfadado por su situación, mientras yo me sentía un poco mejor, en comparación de aquel hombre, yo no tenia que preocuparme por una familia, sobre todo los niños, ya que en realidad nunca me han gustado

Reflexione unos cuantos segundos rumbo a mi departamento las palabras del loquero

"Encuentre lo que le hacia feliz señor Li"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras pensaba

Volver a verla, pasar un buen rato… ¿porque no?, seria divertido

***Sakura**

Valla día estresante que he tenido que soportar…

El trabajo fue muy pesado este día, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer o peor aun, no pude ir a recoger a mi bebe a la guardería

Entre a la casa sintiéndome totalmente exhausta, pero alegre al ver en la pequeña salita de estar a Fye cargando en sus brazos a mi bebe

- Acaba de despertar – Anuncio Fye con una sonrisa

- Fye muchísimas gracias por ir a recogerlo, te debo una

- Si lleváramos un marcador me deberías más de una pequeña

- Si ya lo se – Dije avanzando a su lado y quitándole con cuidado a Logan que estaba bostezando aun y abriendo sus ojos pesadamente

Me sentí reconfortada al ver a mi pequeño abrir sus bonitos ojos verdes mirándome, aunque Logan aun no puede hablar sus ojos son muy expresivos y se que es tan feliz como yo al verme

- Hola hermoso, mamá esta aquí

- Bueno, yo me voy a dar una ducha – Anuncio Fye estirando los brazos – Estoy exhausto después de haber diseñado ese vestido de novia a Rachel

Fye es un gran modisto, sus diseños son maravillosos, aunque aun no tienen el reconocimiento que merecen, pero al menos se que adora su trabajo y es feliz en el

- Bien, mereces relajarte, así que te preparare tu cena favorita

- A quien tratas de engañar nena, a ti hasta el agua se te quema

Me quede callada unos segundos, era cierto, era pésima en los quehaceres del hogar, y aunque no era del todo justificable siempre lo achaque al hecho de que no tuve una madre que me inculcara o me enseñara sobre esas cosas

- Pediré comida china

- Que no se te olvide el shop sui – Grito marchándose hacia el baño

Luego de hacer el pedido de la comida, acomode a Logan en su pequeño corral y coloque sus almohadas de Barney y sus pelotas alrededor suyo para que se mantuviera entretenido un rato

El sonrió mientras se entretenía abrazando su pelota favorita una de color verde

Alguien llamo a la puerta y me dirigí hacia esta, pensando que era el repartidor de comida china

Pero no era así…

Casi se me salen los ojos de sus orbes al ver quien estaba parado frente a mi puerta, con una sonrisa estúpida así como si nada…

- Me alegro haberte encontrado

De buena gana hubiera cerrado la puerta en sus narices si no hubiese estado tan atónita

Era el… Li Syaoran, ¡el padre de mi hijo!...

***Syaoran**

Me alegro el hecho de saber que ella no era cardiaca, porque por su cara hubiese muerto en el instante en que me miro si no fuera por su buena salud…

- Tanto tiempo sin verte… - Musite ensimismado yo mismo viendo los cambios que un año y medio habían provocado en ella

No era tan diferente de como la recordaba, pero ahora llevaba su cabello castaño más largo, casi hasta la cintura, levemente sujetado por una trenza, además de eso tenia cara de no haber dormido bien en días, sus bellos ojos estaban algo hinchados

Pero aun con eso, seguía siendo la mujer más increíblemente hermosa que había visto en mi vida

Si, estaba enamorado de ella, lo admito

Al fin reaccionó ella frunciendo el ceño para tartamudear visiblemente confundida

- Tu… ¿aquí?

- ¿Esperabas al Dalai Lama? – Dije bromeando y aquello la enojo más

- No… - Dijo algo roja más que nada por el coraje – Como tampoco esperaba que me votaras porque te cansaste de mi

Cierto… fui un patán, pero tenia mis motivos, mismos que me obligaban a volver a lo que no había querido enfrentar por mucho tiempo

- Lo siento pero yo…

No pude continuar, un llanto infantil se dejo escuchar dentro del pequeño departamento de Sakura y ella palideció aun más corriendo hacia donde provenía el ruido

Sin poder contenerme la seguí para ver con una ENORME sorpresa un niño…

Un pequeño de meses que Sakura cargo en brazos, con ojos tan verdes y bellos como los de ella, pero con todos los demás rasgos particularmente familiares

Ese niño me recordaba a alguien, alguien muy cercano a mí…

- Sakura… ¿de quien es el bebe?

Pregunte evidentemente perplejo sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían, ella se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y no me cupo la menor duda, ese bebe era…

- Es mío y de mi esposo – Respondió ella antes de que pudiese terminar de asimilar aquello – De mi esposo Fye

De pronto de una puerta contigua, un hombre envuelto en una bata de baño color morada salió del pasillo

- ¡Preciosa!, creo que ya se acabo el shampo de manzanilla

Creo que si la expresión fuera literal, me habría quedado con el ojo cuadrado, ese sujeto… ¿era el esposo de Sakura?

Como si ella adivinara mis pensamientos se acerco a el con una sonrisa muy segura

- Syaoran, deja que te presente a Fye D. Flowright, el es mi esposo

- ¿Qué?... – Dijimos el "disque" esposo y yo al mismo tiempo, era evidente que el también se había sorprendido tanto, o mas que yo

- Queeee… sorpresa - Volvió a decir el sujeto ahora mirándome a mi y extendiendo su mano para saludarme – ¿Y tu quien eres?

No respondí en el momento, trataba de asimilar la complicada situación, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había escuchado

Sakura… el amor de mi vida, estaba casada y tenía un hijo

Sentí hervir mi sangre de solo pensarlo, como era posible después de lo mucho que había jurado amarme que se consiguiera un esposo así de fácil y se casara!!

No tenía derecho de pensar aquello, lo sabia, pero no podía creer que ella me hubiera remplazado tan fácilmente de su corazón y su vida

¡Y de que forma!

Como autómata extendí mi mano correspondiendo su saludo, me imagino casi como me debí haber visto, porque sentía un gran desprecio por ese hombre que acababa de conocer

- Syaoran Li, encantado – Dije tratando de contener mi coraje, y como si el entendiera la tensión que sentía soltó mi mano y rodeo a Sakura con su brazo, probablemente recalcando "esto me pertenece", aquella acción solo me hizo detestarlo aun mas

- Sakura, no crees que deberíamos invitar a tu amigo a cenar, deberías ver lo bien que cocina mi esposa, es una chef estupenda

- A decir verdad no lo soy…

- ¡Oh! Claro que si que lo eres… - Exclamo el con un tono un poco extraño, Sakura se veía sumamente nerviosa

- Bueno esta bien amorcito…

Exclamo con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, si, había algo sumamente extraño en todo eso, y yo averiguaría que era.

**Continuará…**

*Studio Ghibli films, es un lugar donde hacen películas de anime en Japon, algunas quizás las conozcan, tales como El viaje de Chihiro, La tumba de las Luciernagas, El castillo vagabundo, por mencionar las más famosillas

Hola a todos!, Vuelvo aquí después de un tiempo sin venir a publicar nada con esta nueva historia cargada de humor sarcástico y confusas situaciones.

Este fanfic es un proyecto piloto, para mejorar mi escritura y para deleite de la gente que le gusta mi manera de escribir, tenia ganas de hacer algo de un humor negro, pero a la vez algo romántico, y además hablando en primera persona, así que veamos que tal soy para esta nueva manera de escribir, por favor mándenme reviews para saber que opinan

Bueno, aquí les dejo unos cuantos avances del siguiente capitulo de esta y otras historias mías, mil gracias!!

**Avances…**

¡Oh my god!, en que lio me he metido...

De la noche a la mañana me he convertido en padre, esposo y además me gustan las niñas, ¡y yo se bien que no es así!

Pero, ¿que más podía hacer?, cuando entre en la habitación y mire la cara de desesperación de Sakura supe que tenia que ayudarla, porque solo sabrá Dios que objetivo tenia realmente la ex pareja de Sakura para con ella

Sobre todo, si llega a enterarse de que esa criatura no es mía si no ¡de él!…

**Capitulo 2**

**Un esposo rarito**

**Carnage**

**Avances**

- Entiendo que mi niña es un poco sensible, y que en ocasiones se deja llevar más por sus sentimientos que por su juicio, pero no creo que sea una alucinación suya, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que usted la ha estado evitando – Madeline lucio sumamente seria cuando pregunto – Así que quiero la verdad

Syaoran Li podía tolerar hasta cierto punto la intervención de sus amigos y parientes de Sakura sobre su relación, pero Madeline, que en realidad no era nadie estaba queriendo sobre pasar esa delicada línea

- Sería más prudente tratar este asunto con Sakura personalmente…

**Episodio X**

_**En algún lugar de Amsterdam (advertencia Lemon)**_

**Valdjean**

**Avances**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que realmente va a esperarte?...

- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo Sakura sonrojada y bastante nerviosa – Yo termine con el

- Realmente nunca tuvieron una relación real por lo que me has dicho – Musito Anabel tratando de no ser muy hiriente con la chica, pero también tratando de quitarle la venda de los ojos – Todo lo que hubo entre ustedes fue un amor inocente, uno de esos amores que recuerdas con cariño, pero que no pasa de hay

**Capitulo 2**

_**La llamada**_

**Códice CCS**

**Avances**

- Se esta dando a desear, es una táctica inteligente de una mujer hermosa y rica, muy típica de las de su clase social, seguramente querrá que tu le demuestres hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por ella

- Pero entonces ¿Qué hago? – Pregunto el chico desesperado – No quiero que piense que no me importa, pero no quiero que se aproveche de mis sentimientos y…

- Si, serias muy estúpido si te dejas llevar solo por el corazón – Admitió Eriol con aires de muy conocedor – Pero si lo dejas así empeorara, así que realiza una acción loca, romántica, pero con los pies en la tierra

- O sea que…

- Tengo un plan – dijo su amigo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

**Capitulo 4**

_**Te amo, pero estas loca**_


	2. Un esposo rarito

***Sakura**

No termino de entender como estaba metida en este lio… pero no pude evitarlo

Una tarde cualquiera, así como si nada, mi ex novio viene a verme con su cautivadora sonrisa, como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer, ¡después de la manera en que me había rechazado!

Lo odiaba, ¡lo detestaba de verdad!, y lo peor de todo, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Logan, si el descubría que mi hijo era también su hijo…

Estoy consiente de que Syaoran no es la clase de hombre que querría tener hijos, pero si se bien que es posesivo, si cuando éramos novios pude apreciar que en los negocios y en el amor era un hombre celoso y protector

Y yo… que no tengo un trabajo fijo, sin la solvencia económica que él posee, y viviendo en casa ajena… ¡solo bastaría con chasquear sus dedos para quitarme a mi niño!

Pero no podía permitirlo, ¡no señor!, me había quitado la fe en los hombres, me había quitado años de juventud loca que debía experimentar sin responsabilidades, me había dejado con el corazón roto, pero no me iba ha dejar sin mi hijo, ¡eso nunca!

Pero contrario a lo que hubiese querido, Logan había llorado llamando la atención de Syaoran y la mía, porque por mucho que me preocupara que Syaoran viera al bebe no podía dejarlo hay llorando sin saber el porque

Y la cara de asombro de él… eso tampoco me lo esperaba

Si no fuera porque se de buena fuente sobre su buena salud, pensaría que le hubiera dado un infarto, y aunque eso me habría alegrado mucho (lo siento no soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta), de cualquier modo no dejaba de ser el padre de Logan…

- Sakura… ¿de quien es el bebe?

Una maldita parte de mi quiso gritar ¡tuyo!... pero no podía ser impulsiva porque podía perder a Logan

- Es mío y de mi esposo – Respondí finalmente con una angustia que espero haber aparentado, porque la única solución que se me ocurrió en aquel instante era dejarle claro que el niño no era suyo – De mi esposo Fye

No importando lo parecidos que eran padre e hijo, se bien que Syaoran es despistado, así que espere rogando al cielo que creyera lo que decía

Pero quizás no rece como debía… porque en ese momento apareció Fye por la puerta

Y de verdad quise que la tierra me tragara en el momento en que vi a Fye con su llamativa bata de baño morada y sus sandalias rosas a juego salir de la puerta de al lado diciendo que se había acabado el shampoo de manzanilla

Tenía toda la pinta de "soy gay declarado", y yo tenía una jaqueca que prometía volverse migraña

Pero no importando que mi mundo estuviera derribándose por dentro me acerque a Fye abrazándolo para decir con seguridad que el era mi esposo, esperando que el captara el mensaje

¡Pero no lo capto! Y por poco y de la sorpresa arruina todo, y aun creo que de no ser por la cara de sorpresa que Syaoran no dejaba de tener, hubiese visto las cosas con más claridad

Pero Fye parece interesado y lo ha invitado a cenar, cuando lo único que deseaba era verlo desaparecer para siempre

Una cena… ¡preparada por mi!, con un esposo gay, y mi ex novio y padre de mi hijo con la amenaza latente de que descubra el fraude… ¿necesito más motivos para que querer saltar de la azotea?

***Fye**

¡Oh my god!, en que lio me he metido...

De la noche a la mañana me he convertido en padre, esposo y además me gustan las niñas, y yo se bien que no es así

Pero, ¿que más podía hacer?, cuando entre en la habitación y mire la cara de desesperación de Sakura supe que tenia que ayudarla, porque solo sabrá Dios que objetivo tenia realmente la ex pareja de Sakura para con ella

Sobre todo, si llega a enterarse de que esa criatura no es mía si no de él…

Si me pongo a pensar si quiera en la angustia y la depresión de Sakura cuando la conocí luego de que Syaoran Li le hubiese roto el corazón de ese modo… bueno, me hierve la sangre, ¿y como no?, si es mi mejor amiga

Aun así, pienso que aunque mi actuación fue ¡maravillosa!, la de Sakura no lo fue tanto, se vio un poco despechada, y teniendo una pareja como yo, eso seria muy difícil de creer

Eso sin mencionar si quiera el enorme parecido de Logan con su padre, digo… no es como si se tratara de su clon, pero de que tienen el mismo color de cabello, facciones parecidas, y aunque sus ojos sean verdes pues…. Se parecen, de eso no hay duda

Pero… por otro lado voy a cobrarme con creces el ENORME favor que me ha pedido Sakura pretendiendo que yo sea su esposo, así que para empezar ella ha preparado la cena, mientras el sexy joven de ojos castaños y yo tenemos una "charla de hombres" en la salita de mi apartamento, bebiendo cerveza y viendo futbol en la televisión

¿Hay acaso una escena más trillada que esta?, ¿Por qué los hombres más cerveza más futbol deben ir juntos siempre?, en lo personal yo prefiero un buen vino blanco y un dorama japonés

Tampoco me ayuda mucho que el amiguito de mí… "esposa" me mire como lo hace, creo que si se pudiera desprender de esos salvajes y feroces ojos castaños llamas ya estaría rostizado, y con lo guapo que es preferiría verlo de buen humor

Inconscientemente le sonreí como idiota, y creo que se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una sonrisa amistosa si no de otra forma ya que me miro aun mas extrañado

¡Demonios! Debo aprender a no coquetearle a este tipo, de todas formas, para tipos ariscos, groseros y mal humorados ¡yo ya tengo a mi precioso Kuroganin!

- ¿Y dime a que te dedicas? – Cuestiono el chico mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- Soy diseñador de ropa – Conteste lo más normal que pude como lo haría un hombre

- En serio – Dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza – Yo pensé que ese trabajo era solo para gays

No pude más que sonreír confiadamente, a pesar de la situación esto seria sumamente sencillo, como bien me había comentado una vez Sakurita este chico si que era despistado

- Tiene sus ventajas trabajar en un lugar como este, la paga no es muy buena pero veo muchas mujeres lindas

El me miro aun mas molesto

- Ah si… pero ninguna como mi Sakura – Repuse tranquilamente pese a su mirada recostándome mas en el sillón donde estaba – Las mujeres con las que trabajo son todas femeninas y amables, si vieras como es mi esposa…

- ¡Cielo! – Dijo la aludida apareciendo macabramente detrás de mí, tratando de mostrarse civilizadamente y conteniendo su enojo muy a penas – Syaoran tendrá hambre y termine de preparar la cena, así que es mejor que pasen antes de que todo se enfrié

Sonreí asintiendo sin que Syaoran dejara de mirarme con recelo y Sakura con una cara de "no vallas a meter la pata"

¡Que divertida cena iba a ser!

***Syaoran**

¡Dios mío! Si hubiera sabido a lo que me arriesgaba quedándome a cenar ni siquiera lo habría considerado

El comentario del esposo de Sakura me había dado ánimos, pues el había mencionado que su esposa cocinaba exquisitamente, pero yo ya sabia que era pésima en la cocina, así que una de dos, o ese tipo no tenia papilas gustativas o quería demasiado a Sakura para herir sus sentimientos

Di otro pequeño bocado al salado y muy condimentado estofado que había preparado y termine de entender que la primera opción era la mas certera, solo alguien muerto podría soportar los guisos de Sakura

- Y bien, Syaoran ¿que te ha traído de regreso a Japón?

Cuestiono ella sin tocar su plato al igual que su esposo

- Bueno veras… yo – ¡Piensa en algo estúpido cerebro! – Estoy en un viaje de pre luna de miel con mi prometida

Sakura no dijo nada, pero parecía tan impresionada que una parte de mi quiso decir que era mentira, por otro lado, el susodicho esposo de mi flor de cerezo si que sonrió complacido

- Así que viniste con tu futura esposa, ¿y donde esta ella ahora?

- Desempacando – Mentí nuevamente, ahora con más rapidez – Venia a invitar a Sakura a la boda, ya que fuimos "íntimos amigos" hace tiempo

- ¿Y como pudiste localizarla? – Siguió preguntando el tipo de ojos azules mientras Sakura no daba muestras de vida

- Pregunte en la universidad a la que íbamos juntos, encontré a Naoko y pedí su dirección

- ¡Esa Naoko! – Exclamo curiosamente el esposo de Sakura mirándola con complicidad, pero ella parecía estar en un viaje y uno muy lejano

- No es así amor – Dijo el tipo trayéndola de regreso al mundo real

- Ah… si – Dijo con seguridad sin tener idea de que habíamos dicho y luego volteo su mirada a su comida – Creo que este estofado esta un poco salado ¿no creen?

- ¡Que raro! Si eres tan buena cocinera – Volvió a exclamar su esposo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa que ella parecía corresponder con esfuerzo

Aquel era un cuadro de lo más extraño… y no podía evitar querer saber más sobre ellos

***Fye**

Cielos que cena tan desastrosa y estresante tuvimos, y fue aun peor cuando probé el guiso asqueroso de Sakura, creo que me auto castigue con mi brillante idea de pedirle que cocinara, y fue todavía peor porque me quede con hambre, ya que además tuvimos que cancelar la orden de comida china que habíamos pedido

Así que una vez que el ex de Sakura se fue y la noche entro no pude seguir aguantando las ganas de comer unas galletas de chocolate con leche ¡que tanto me fascinan!, ¡al diablo con todo!, otro día la dieta vuelve a comenzar

Pasando por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina pude ver que en la habitación de Sakura había una tenue luz encendida, y siendo casi las dos de la mañana no pude evitar echar un vistazo para alcanzar a oír el leve sollozo de Sakura

Estaba recostada de espaldas en posición fetal, a su lado se encontraba la pequeña cuna de Logan y estaba seguro que hacia un esfuerzo por no despertar al bebe, o a mi, pero yo ya lo había notado

Cuando ese tipo había dicho que estaba viajando con su prometida la cara de Sakura, blanca de por si, se torno color fantasmal, y aunque hacia un intento desesperado por desviar la atención del ex de Sakura se que noto que la noticia no le había sentado nada bien, pero no pensaba que llegaría a estas condiciones

Aunque una parte de mi quiso ir a su lado y consolarla, preferí dejar que se desahogara sola, yo mejor que nadie conocía a Sakura, sabia que odiaba llorar en publico, por mucha confianza que nos teníamos, ella nunca había querido que la viera llorar

Sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada, sin trabajo y sola

Aun recuerdo bien, aquella tarde de marzo, hace un año cuando la conocí por primera vez…

_**Flash Back**_

En un frio día de invierno, una joven de cabello castaño claro estaba parada frente a la estación de trenes de Tokio, mirando al frente con demasiada angustia

Fye que era un hombre muy observador no pudo evitar ver el rostro pálido, las manos temblorosas y los ojos con ojeras de la joven

Y estando precisamente parada frente a las vías del tren, no le cupo la menor duda de que esa chica lo que iba a hacer era… ¡suicidarse!

El joven se acerco a la joven cuando esta dio un paso hacia adelante, siendo sujetada por el quien se llevo una ENORME sorpresa

La joven no intentaba suicidarse, ¡tenia nauseas!, y había terminado vomitando sobre su blanca gabardina

- Oh! Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! – Empezó a decir rápidamente Sakura sumamente mortificada, mientras Fye se quitaba la gabardina y decía

- Cielos, me alegro mucho

Sakura quedo anonadada y el joven se volvió sonriendo para terminar diciendo

- Pensé que ibas a intentar suicidarte…

Sakura tenía abiertos los ojos como platos, pero entonces si cayo al piso llorando sin poder contenerse, Fye se había quedado hay con ella, suficiente tiempo para poder entender acerca de la compleja situación de su nueva amiga

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Me costo trabajo luego de hacernos amigos convencerla de que viniera a vivir conmigo, ¡con lo orgullosa que es!, pero necesitaba ayuda, y sabia que no se la pediría a su hermano, el pobre tiene los suyos propios y Sakura es la chica mas acomedida que he conocido

Di otro mordisco a mi galleta, aunque la escena que había visto hace unos minutos me había quitado casi el apetito, pues detestaba ver a Sakura triste

Lo que no terminaba de entender tampoco, era la extraña actitud del ex de Saku, pues mientras estaba mas cerca de ella el me veía mas feo, como con una clase de celos

¿Si estaba tan felizmente comprometido que podría impórtale Sakura?

Lo peor del caso, esta maldita farsa tendría que seguir pues Syaoran Li había prometido traer a su prometida el día siguiente para presentarnos todos, ¿necesitaba ser tan cruel?, maldito prototipo barato de Brad Pitt…

***Syaoran**

Salí de aquel sitio con una confusión y sorpresa de la que aun no me reponía

Sabía bien que si buscaba a mi ex novia, iba a encontrar su rechazo, sus reclamos y probablemente luego de una acalorada discusión terminaríamos en la cama, o me echaría a patadas del sitio

Pero de todos los escenarios posibles, el verla con su "esposo" y un hijo, eso jamás lo imagine…

El solo pensar que otro hombre la había tocado me hacia exprimir hasta la ultima gota de bilis en mi cuerpo, no porque sea un hombre del todo machista, si no porque al verla supe fácilmente que la seguía amando

Pero entonces… ¿porque la había dejado ir?

Saque una cerveza de la nevera y me dispuse a ver televisión para evadir mis pensamientos

No quería pensar en eso en aquel momento, era doloroso… y sabia bien, que de volver el tiempo antes de que termináramos, lo haría igual, una y mil veces

De cualquier forma, el caso era que ella ya estaba casada, que no existe el hubiera y que jamás, JAMAS le perdonaría toda la falacia de amor que había creado a mi alrededor cuando estábamos juntos

No me había amado como tanto decía, y yo no podía ir a su casa y ridiculizarme aun más diciéndole que aun la amaba

Todo lo que se me ocurrió fue esa estúpida idea de inventar mi boda para salir del paso, y sobre todo para demostrarle que yo también rebozaba de felicidad y que ya la había olvidado como ella me olvido a mi

Pero…

Medite sin poder seguir mirando el televisor y apagándolo con el control como zombi

Necesitaba una prometida si quería seguir con mi farsa…

Me dirigí al balcón para prender un cigarro mientras pensaba la manera de concretar mi plan

No sabia porque, pero quería aun con lo conocido mantenerme cerca de ella… un presentimiento, una duda había quedado en mi acerca del supuesto feliz matrimonio de Sakura, sobre todo porque ella no parecía muy feliz

Al menos no del modo como cuando estaba conmigo

Y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente… de un tiempo atrás cuando la conocí

_**Flash back**_

Un audaz jurado se encontraba analizando el trabajo escolar de Syaoran, una maqueta del teatro de bellas artes (de ciudad de México), con impresionantes colores y buena definición del espacio

Los jueces terminaron de intercambiar unas palabras con el, y Syaoran Li sintió ya la seguridad de haber ganado el primer premio del concurso inter escolar al que les obligaban a participar en la universidad cuando pasaban a octavo semestre

Pero a el en verdad no le importaba el premio de mil dólares, ni el reconocimiento de que como siempre, el era el mejor en todo, solo le importaba ganar porque había pagado mucho por aquel proyecto que su compañero de clase Chileno le había hecho

Macario o "Macaco" como le decía Syaoran, era quien realmente había hecho la maqueta, el análisis y todo lo que conllevaba el trabajo, porque Syaoran había estado ocupado en negocios de su familia para hacer ese proyecto, y porque como tenia dinero para pagar porque lo hicieran otros, se le hacia más sencillo así

Los jueces intercambiaron unas palabras con el narrador del evento y finalmente le entregaron un sobre con el nombre del ganador

Y el ganador del concurso anual de diseño de maquetas es… ¡Sakura Kinomoto!

Un estruendo de aplausos se dejo escuchar en el sitio, y Syaoran volteo la mirada al stand, tres lugares atrás de el, donde una joven de cabello castaño hasta los codos, y preciosos ojos verdes saltaba de la emoción aferrada a un joven alto y moreno que aunque no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo se miraba orgulloso

Pero Syaoran se sintió ¡agredido!, el había pagado para ganar, no le interesaba nada más, y como eso era lo que el deseaba iba a arreglar aquello

Acercándose al stand donde celebraba la joven acompañada del tipo moreno, al cual le decía

- ¡Vez! Te dije que era muy buena en esto Touya

- Eres un Monstruo muy hábil – Dijo el chico acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratara de un perrito, pero su teléfono sonó y tuvo que ausentarse

Sakura estaba muy acostumbrada al cariño tosco de su único hermano, así que aquello no le ofendía, así la quería el, y ella lo quería así

- Oye tú…

Una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención, y vio al joven más apuesto que había visto hasta ese entonces con gesto tan molesto que si las miradas mataran…

Sakura tan sorprendida estaba que no pudo articular nada pero el se apresuro a decir

- Ese – Dijo con una mirada a lo que sostenía en sus blancas manos - Es mi trofeo

Sakura parpadeo confundida, ¿habría escuchado bien?

- ¿Que?, no hablas japonés además de tener tan mal gusto

Sakura se puso roja del coraje cuando señalo su maqueta, le estaba insultando en lo que ¡más amaba!, una maqueta del castillo vagabundo de Hayao Miyasaki que había tardado más de un mes entero en hacer, y lo que en segundos le había parecido un hombre sexy, ahora le parecía un completo imbécil

Un joven de anteojos de cabello negro y ojos castaños se apresuro a salir en defensa de la joven colocándose delante de él

- Señor Li, ella ha ganado justamente no hay nada que hacer y…

Syaoran se molesto mucho más, era cierto, el diseño de la joven era más que perfecto, era impresionante como había colocado los espacios, los colores y la creatividad e imaginación que había empleado en el castillo andante

Pero alguien tenía que pagar…

- Es cierto Macaco – Dijo haciendo temblar casi con su mirada al chico – Es tu culpa, prometiste que con tu estúpida maqueta ganaría

Sakura empezaba a atar cabos, como era posible, que si el, no había hecho nada para ganar el premio ¡se molestara tanto!

- Óyeme… - Dijo ella por fin llamando la atención del guapo joven – Su nombre es Macario y tu, insolente bueno para nada no puedes criticar su trabajo si ni siquiera cumples tu mismo tus obligaciones

Comenzó a decir Sakura con tono orgulloso y molesto, sin bajar ni un instante la mirada pese al enorme e imponente joven que la miraba con desprecio, y de pronto de su saco Syaoran saco una cartera y unos cuantos billetes

- Entonces, te daré tres mil dólares si le dices al jurado que tu no hiciste esa maqueta, y sales del concurso

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, al igual que Macario que no terminaban de asombrarse ante las mil facetas de Syaoran Li

- No podrías comprarme ni con todo el oro del mundo – Volvió a decir Sakura dignamente – Siempre me he ganado la vida trabajando, y el valor de tu dinero palidece completamente en comparación con lo que he hecho

- Entonces dime tu cuanto quieres señorita… - Pensó tratando de recordar su nombre – Kimono, yo pagare la cantidad que diga, pero saldrá del concurso – Continuo mientras sacaba su chequera para hacerle el cheque – Todos tienen un precio…

Sakura ofendida a más no poder dijo

- No quiero su dinero… pero entiendo que no comprenda cuando ni siquiera se puede aprender dos simples nombres como Kinomoto, o aun mas importante Macario, quien hizo SU trabajo, aun cuando usted se ha portado como un patán, presumido hijo de papi que cree que con su dinero puedo comprar a cuantos quiera

Macario estaba anonadado, pero no más que el joven Li, nunca en su vida, nadie le había hablado así, ni siquiera sus padres, y de la nada con observaciones muy certeras una hermosa chica le decía todas sus verdades a la cara sin ninguna contemplación, y aquello era lo más sorprendente, ya que las chicas siempre sucumbían a sus peticiones y encantos

Sin poder contenerse su semblante de ira cambio por una sonrisa, una sonrisa que tubo el efecto de que Sakura bajara la guardia… un poco

- Tienes razón…

¿Tenia razón? El JAMAS en su vida había dicho esas palabras, pero Sakura no lo sabia, solo el joven Macario que quedo aun más sorprendido cuando el chico se volteo a mirarlo y dijo

- Macario, lo siento ten tu dinero te lo ganaste

El chico agradeció desapareciendo en seguida temeroso de que el joven Li pudiera cambiar de opinión

- ¿Así esta mejor?

Sakura no podía dejar de desconfiar en el levemente, pese a aquella sexy sonrisa que le estaba haciendo sentir extraña

- Valla mínimo aprendes rápido…

El joven se echo a reír y aquello termino con el ceño fruncido de Sakura, quien también rio por lo contagiosa que era la alegría del joven

- Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto – Dijo ella extendiendo su mano

El joven la tomo pero contrario a lo que esperaba Sakura, la llevo hasta sus labios besando con galantería sus nudillos y posteriormente colocando su otra mano sobre la de ella

- Es un placer – Dijo con una mirada intensa que tubo el efecto de bajar completamente la poca defensa que quedaba en la joven de ojos verdes, y hay había empezado todo…

_**Fin del flash back **_

Todo había parecido salir tan perfecto luego de aquello, y no podíamos separarnos mucho tiempo porque uno necesitaba del otro, y no solo en el aspecto físico, porque también amaba su manera de pensar, su creatividad en sus trabajos, sus valores, su inocencia e ingenuidad, cosas que nunca había visto en una chica

- ¡Maldición! – Grite ofuscado sin importarme que fueran casi las tres de la mañana, pero es que estaba muy molesto, no podía creer aun que estuviera casada y peor aun que fuera con ese tipo tan raro, que si no estuviera loco por los celos habría jurado que me había visto de una manera… lasciva

Un escalofrió recorrió mi piel al recordar la escena

El esposo de Sakura era sumamente extraño, no era en definitiva su tipo, pues no se veía nada masculino, era modisto y tenia una peculiar forma de hablar

Si no me hubiese dicho Sakura que se había casado con el juro que diría que es rarito, pero no me quedaría con la duda, por si acaso iba a estar cerca de ellos, muy cerca

**Fin del Capitulo**

Jajaja, me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendo este pequeño fanfic, digo pequeño en comparación con Carnage, espero que les este gustando, al parecer mi Musa (Mora bell) ha aparecido y planea quedarse un tiempo conmigo, ojala no se ausente tanto para que pueda terminar este fanfic en poco tiempo, mil gracias por todo y no olviden dejar reviews

**Avances…**

- Déjame explicártelo para que lo entiendas – Dijo Eriol acomodando sus gafas con aire conocedor – Tu tienes un cuchillo y te lo estas clavando en tu cuerpo, pero no estas conforme con eso, ¡no!, también lo estas retorciendo para ver que tanto puede sufrir tu cuerpo antes de morir

- ¿Yo?.... estas loco, lo único que deseo es que ella compruebe que no me afecto en lo más mínimo su descaro al mostrarme de ese modo a su marido e hijo

- No estas siendo justo – Insistió el, típico en Eriol – La despreciaste cuando estaban en su mejor momento de relación porque tenias miedo, la chica estaba destrozada y tu esperabas que estuviera soltera, que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que valía o que ella misma no volviera a enamorarse de otro hombre solo porque nadie igualaría al maravilloso patán de Syaoran Li...

¡Maldito Eriol! Si no fuera mi mejor amigo lo habría golpeado por todo lo que bien sabia me afectaba tanto, ¡y de que manera lo decía!

**Capitulo 3 **

**La prometida de Syaoran Li**


	3. La prometida de Syaoran Li

**Capitulo 3**

**La prometida de Syaoran Li**

***Syaoran**

El gran día había llegado… bueno ni tan grande, no es que estuviera entusiasmado de volver a ver aquel retrato de "típica familia de cajita de cereal", no por ella, no por su hijo, si no por aquel imbécil con el que se había casado…

Pero en definitiva mi farsa seguiría, debía llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y eso significaba presentar a "mi prometida", pero el problema era que en verdad yo aún no la tenía

- Ya me tienes harto con tanto paseo tuyo, ¡siéntate! O vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso

Dijo la voz de mi queridísimo primo y casi hermano, Eriol Hiragizawa, quien se encontraba cómodamente instalado en el asiento detrás del escritorio de mi oficina en Tokio

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia no recurriría a Eriol, el pedirle consejo a el es como hacer un pacto con el diablo, nunca se sabe que esperar, pero es seguro que te hará sufrir para cumplir los fines

Sin animo de discutir con el me senté frente a mi escritorio quedando frente a él, quien me extendió un vaso de whisky con hielo, quizás para tratar de calmar mis nervios

- Debes estar muy desesperado para haberme llamado a mi – Reconoció el mismo a sabiendas de su buena fama en cuestiones del corazón – Pero si quieres mi ayuda tengo que darte primero mi opinión

- Entonces empezamos con el pie izquierdo – Dije a sabiendas del sermón que ya habría planeado con los cinco minutos en que deje que procesara lo que le había comentado del día anterior

- Déjame explicártelo para que lo entiendas – Dijo Eriol acomodando sus gafas con aire conocedor – Tu tienes un cuchillo y te lo estas clavando en tu cuerpo, pero no estas conforme con eso, ¡no!, también lo estas retorciendo para ver que tanto puede sufrir tu cuerpo antes de morir

- ¿Yo?.... estas loco, lo único que deseo es que ella compruebe que no me afecto en lo más mínimo su descaro al mostrarme de ese modo a su marido e hijo

- No estas siendo justo – Insistió el, típico en Eriol – La despreciaste cuando estaban en su mejor momento de relación porque tenias miedo, la chica estaba destrozada y tu esperabas que estuviera soltera, que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que valía o que ella misma no volviera a enamorarse de otro hombre solo porque nadie igualaría al maravilloso patán de Syaoran Li...

¡Maldito Eriol! Si no fuera mi mejor amigo lo habría golpeado por todo lo que bien sabia me afectaba tanto, ¡y de que manera lo decía!

- Bueno vas a ayudarme si o no – Dije tratando de ir al grano, discutir con Eriol podría volverse interminable y nunca llegaríamos a estar de acuerdo

- Tengo lo que necesitas – Dijo el con una sonrisa picara que me hizo dudar si debía huir antes de que fuera tarde o a mi pesar, quedarme para ver que se le había ocurrido ahora

***Sakura**

- Soy idiota, no me queda la menor duda…

- Te juzgas con mucha dureza – Dijo Fye quitándome la almohada que tenia sobre la cara mientras me seguía reprochando a mi misma el haber aceptado así de fácil el que Syaoran nos presentara aquel día a la famosa prometida, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡tenia que verla!

- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto entonces? – Pregunte incorporándome de mi cama

- Sakura eres muy curiosa – Dijo Fye que me conocía mejor que a su mano – Si no la vieras no estarías satisfecha, y aunque sabes que lo que veas no te hará sentir mejor, te quitara las dudas acerca de lo que ese Brad Pitt barato quiere en realidad en una mujer y así dejes de sentirte mal por lo que paso, se que te darás cuenta al ver a esa mujer que te hizo un favor al haber alejado a Syaoran Li de ti

- Bueno – Dije pensativamente – Y si me lo quite de encima ¿a que vino realmente?, en serio cree que podemos ser amigos ¡después de lo que paso!

Fye me miro serio por unos segundos, para luego acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un perrito y decir

- Ya veremos que pretende este tipo, mejor date prisa que nos queda una hora para vernos

Mi mejor amigo salió de la habitación dejándome sola, yo mire a mi lado caminando hasta la cuna de Logan, que dormía tranquilamente abrazando aquella pelota verde

Si debía ser idiota… estaba poniendo en riesgo a Logan, que Syaoran descubriera la verdad era lo peor que podría pasarme, así que debía terminar esto pronto y decirle adiós para siempre, al fin y al cabo me había dejado lo más importante del mundo

Un hijo

***Syaoran**

- ¡No!, ¡ella no!

Eriol estallo en risas por mi cara aterrada, pero el parecía hablar sobre todo en serio

- No podemos confiar en nadie mejor, si contratas a alguien común puede tratar de extorsionarte, además ella acepto encantada – Dijo con su estúpida sonrisa confiada mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de su cuello

- ¡Como que acepto!, ¡pero si acabo de contarte! – Exclame molesto y el en la misma posición dijo

- ¿Y que crees que hice mientras te paseabas nervioso haciendo hoyos en el piso?, ya le mande un mensaje, casualmente esta conectada en el **msn** y no deja de reírse de la situación, dice que será divertido, algo por los viejos tiempos

Fruncí el ceño mirando que efectivamente ella estaba conectada a internet y que sostenía una conversación con Eriol, y yo de estúpido que le dejo la computadora prendida a sabiendas de que puede hacer mal uso de ella

- Pero no puedo mostrarla como mi prometida, ¡es mi prima!

- Por eso mismo es más perfecto – Siguió diciendo Eriol – Sakura no dudara que te casaras con tu prima siendo tu linaje TAN selecto, y sabe bien lo especial que es la tía Ieran con tus novias, a ella la aceptaría sin chistar, por ello quien mejor que Yuna Li

¿Yuna? Prefería que una jauría de lobos hambrientos me comieran, pues conociéndola como la conozco se que mi prima es ególatra, burlona, tan alocada como mis hermanas cuando se le pega la gana, pero… no parecía tener muchas opciones

- Además Yuna esta en la ciudad, vino a un concierto de Ayumi Hamasaki, si que tienes suerte de que tu prima sea fanática de ella

- Como olvidarlo – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Me obligo a ir a un concierto de ella y luego al after party, casi la mata cuando se le colgó del cuello y la hizo caer en esa piscina, tuvimos suerte de que no nos demandará

- Jajaja, algún defecto debía tener Yuni chan

- Bueno ¿y que?, ¿como nos vamos a arreglar entonces? – Dije exasperado, y es que se me acababa el tiempo

- Los verá en la torre de Tokyo a eso de las cinco, dijo que no puede a otra hora porque esta de compras con una de sus amigas

Típico de Yuna, quien más despilfarra el dinero que tardo en hacer un año en una hora, pero en fin, la necesitaba así que debía aguantarme

- Entonces dile que nos vemos allá – Dije rogando mentalmente a todos los cielos que se fuera a comportar, aunque fuera un poco

***Fye**

Un mensaje llego al celular de mi mejor amiga y por su rostro pude ver que no era alguien muy agradable

- Syaoran dice que nos veremos en la Torre de Tokyo a las cinco, parece que esta ocupado

- Bien, sirve que te preparas psicológicamente y quitas esa cara de susto, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

Y era cierto, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, y mientras mas se acercaba la hora era peor, y no podía culparla del todo, se seguía reprochando mentalmente el haber aceptado ver a Syaoran, no tanto por lo que le hizo, si no por Logan

- Solo será hoy, esta será la última vez, nos despediremos como gente civilizada y le deseare suerte con la susodicha novia

"Si, ¡claro!, y yo me iré a un bar a buscar mujeres"… sabia que ninguna de esas dos cosas pasaría, pero trataba de auto convencerme de algún modo

Si antes me preguntaba si seguía sintiendo algo por su ex pareja, el día de ayer lo había confirmado al ver su rostro, aun a pesar del dolor, de los nervios y el enfado había algo de interés que no podía ocultar mi amiga, y eso me preocupaba bastante, el ya la había lastimado una vez, era muy probable que volviera a hacerlo

- Por cierto, te vez preciosa

Dije y ella se apeno levemente, pero era cierto, mi amiga distaba de ser una persona… "común" a la hora de vestir, usaba cosas raras, extravagantes y con colores muy variados, algo normal en ella al tener tanta creatividad que no solo usaba en su trabajo si no en todo lo que podía y este día tan especial había usado un conjunto de color morado y verde, muy de acuerdo con la estación que comenzaba, el otoño, a sabiendas tan bien de cómo resaltaban aquellos colores su mirada verde

- Gracias "amor" – Dijo guiñando un ojo, parecía que a pesar de lo malo seria divertido fingir que estábamos casados, al menos nos llevábamos lo bastante bien para vivir juntos, estar casados no era muy diferente

Claro, si omitimos el sexo

*** Syaoran**

Suspire… había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que daba aquella tarde tratando de calmarme, a falta de alcohol y de que no fumaba, tenia que tranquilizarme, debía mostrarme feliz, seguro y… toda esa sarta de sandeces que hacen los enamorados, claro, pero ¿como hacerlo?, no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente la vi salir del ascensor con una sonrisa que dirigía al sujeto ese que era su esposo, y aquello me hizo rabiar, ella se veía tan bonita como siempre, o quizás más, y yo no sería aquel a quien le dirigiera esas muestras de afecto… nunca más

- Syaoran… - Dijo ella sorprendida, al parecer había caminado como autómata, quizá con el rostro furioso por la escena, pero… no había podido controlarme, es que el pensar que ese sujeto fuera el esposo de MI Sakura

No, más bien el idiota era yo… debía controlarme

- Llegaste temprano – Dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía, y claro que la estreche… fuertemente

Cuando el tipo ese hizo una mueca de dolor lo solté volviéndome a Sakura con duda

- Pensé que traerían a su bebé

- Esta con mi hermano, Logan duerme mucho aún – Dijo ella algo nerviosa – Además un niño tan pequeño requiere mucha atención y no podríamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos

- Ya veo – Dije sintiéndome levemente decepcionado, aunque no tenia sentido, ese bebé era la muestra evidente del amor que Sakura compartía con ese sujeto, pero como el pequeño no se parecía en nada a el… no me resultaba para nada desagradable, incluso parecía un niño simpático

- ¿Y donde esta la futura señor Li? – Dijo el esposo de Sakura, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntar por ella, un grito estruendoso de la aguda voz de Yuna me hizo saber que había llegado

- ¡Syaoran!

Como si aquel eufórico saludo no fuese suficiente Yuna termino colgándose de mi cuello con fuerza, depositando un rápido beso en mis labios y viendo luego a la "feliz pareja"

Ninguno había esperado aquello así que con cara algo incrédula mire a Yuna y luego a la pareja, el tipo ese que seguía sonriente y Sakura… que tenia el ceño fruncido

¿Estaba molesta?

- Ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi queridísimo Xiao verdad? – Exclamo ella finalmente soltándome para saludar como ella hacia – Yo soy Yuna Li, su prometida

- ¿Li? – Exclamo Sakura

- Si – Dijo dando un golpecito en su cabeza y sacando su lengua – Se me olvido decir que también soy su prima

- Inceresante… - Dijo el tipo ese, y lo mire una vez más con cara de asesino, era obvio que la palabra que buscaba era incesto

- Oh no se preocupen, no somos primos tan cercanos, el vive en Japón ahora y yo en China – Dijo Yuna tratando de hacer una broma que resulto ser graciosa solo para ella

- Bueno, creo que será mejor ir al restaurante, o se nos hará tarde – Dije tratando de callar a mi prima y sus ocurrencias, aunque sabia prácticamente que iba a ser imposible

***Sakura**

No podía creerlo… la mujer, con la que Syaoran se casaría era… ¿su prima?

Había sonado diferente la noche anterior cuando había hablado de ella, aunque tampoco había dicho mucho, solo que era la mujer de su vida y que estaba muy feliz con ella, ¿y como no estarlo? La chica frente a mi se portaba como un payaso, diciendo chistes tontos que seguramente en un hombre enamorado debían sonar excelentes

Me irritaba la idea de pensar en ello, si cuando llego ella colgándose de su cuello y besándolo… sentí unas terribles ganas de estrangularla

Pero igual, la culpa no era de ella, si no de el, él me había dejado, no ella

- Sakura... – Dijo ella trayendo mis pensamientos de vuelta a la platica – No pude evitar notar tu… singular forma de vestir, debes recomendarme tu modisto

Aunque no era una experta en el tema, note cierto sarcasmo en el comentario de la prometida de Syaoran, y si no me agradaba por ser novia de él, ¡menos lo hacia por ser tan grosera!

- En realidad yo diseño mi ropa, y mi esposo es modisto así que al parecer hacemos un buen equipo en más de un aspecto – Dije tomando la mano de Fye en una caricia cómplice, pero Syaoran que hasta el momento había guardado silencio agrego con tono algo sombrío

- Al igual que nosotros ¿verdad amor?

Yuna asintió sonriente y también coloco su mano sobre la de Syaoran, una mano que contenía un diamante de tamaño exuberante

- ¡Wow!, debió costarte una fortuna esa piedra – Dijo Fye muy interesado en el anillo de compromiso que ella usaba

Syaoran miro el objeto pareciendo sorprendido por un momento, aquello no se me escapo y ya iban varias veces que parecía fuera de lugar en la plática, quizás tanto como yo

- Yuna lo vale – Dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa finalmente

- Y Syaoran se esfuerza solo por darme lo mejor, después de todo el es un completo caballero

Si la prometida supiera que difería mucho de su concepto hacia Syaoran, ¿que pensaría ella si supiera que el tiene un hijo ilegitimo conmigo?, ¡tonterías!, jamás diría nada, ni siquiera debo pensarlo, tengo que proteger a mi hijo

Pero el ver las constantes muestras de afecto entre el y ella me hacían sentir tan mal, ya casi no podía soportar esta farsa, estaba comenzando a tener unos deseos increíbles de llorar y salir corriendo

- Disculpen, no me siento muy bien – Dije sin poder contenerme un segundo mas, de seguir hay, no sabia lo que podía pasar…

*** Syaoran**

¿Qué estaba pasando?, no podía comprenderla, de un momento a otro parecía feliz, preocupada, y luego triste

Siendo sinceros yo nunca he sido un hombre muy observador o intuitivo, pero tratándose de Sakura hay casi un sexto sentido que me dice cuando algo no esta bien con ella, lo supe cuando la conocí y estaba tan sola, lo supe cuando la deje, y lo se ahora que la veo

Además de que salir casi huyendo en mitad de la cena no solía ser buen indicio de que se encontraba bien, quizás mi visita le había afectado más de lo que yo mismo pensaba

- Amor – Dijo Yuna repentinamente acariciando mi mano y regresándome a la realidad – Creo que Sakura tarda mucho, ¿serias tan amable de ir a ver si se encuentra bien?

Yuna debía estar loca al mandarme a buscarla a mi frente al esposo de ella, no dudo que Sakura le hubiera comentado ya de nuestra pasada relación, pero a pesar de aquello el sujeto no parecía en lo absoluto molesto

- No te preocupes, ve sin cuidado, confió en mi esposa – Dijo Fye casi leyendo mis pensamientos, me levante de mi sitio entonces mirando de reojo al esposo de Sakura, podía decir lo que quisiera, pero para mi ese tipo de amor que presumía tenerle carecía de realidad

Al final llegue al baño de damas y pensé esperar afuera, quería ver como estaba pero tampoco me podía meter en aquel sitio sin esperar mínimo un manotazo por parte de alguna señora

Una mujer de edad salió del sitio y me aventure a preguntar

- Disculpe ¿se encuentra aquí una chica de ojos verdes?, creo que no se sentía bien y estoy preocupado por ella

- Si vi a una chica que tenia bonitos ojos – Dijo la anciana sonriendo – Deberías entrar, no te preocupes no hay nadie y no creo que sea buena idea que este sola mucho tiempo

La anciana me miro pícaramente, y yo le mire con duda, finalmente se marcho y pensé que lo peor que me podía pasar era ser sacado por seguridad pensando que era un pervertido, pero lo superaría luego, primero debía ver a Sakura

***Yuna**

Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar de mi no me gusta ser la bruja mala del cuento, y siento que "blanca nieves" esta triste pese a tener a un príncipe azul de su lado

Pero… analizando al joven delante mío, no parece un príncipe azul convencional, parece mas relajado de lo que debería estar ante la situación, es decir, cualquier hombre con algo de sangre en las venas no permitiría que otro fuera a "comerle el mandado" mientras el sigue sentado como si nada

- Syaoran me comento que tienen un hijo – Dije tratando de hacer conversación - ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Tiene solo unos meses, es todavía muy pequeño

- ¿En serio? - Pregunte interesada - ¿Cuántos tiene?

- Tiene tres – Dijo con simpleza

- Entonces fue prematuro, por lo que dicen ustedes comenzaron a salir poco tiempo después de que Syaoran y Sakura terminaron, se casaron poco después, pero eso no deja mucho tiempo para tener un hijo sin por lo menos ser dos meses prematuro

El joven delante de mí frunció el ceño, parecía levemente molesto o preocupado por mi observación

- Me case con ella porque la había dejado embarazada – Dijo el volviendo a su habitual tranquilidad – Es lo que cualquier hombre decente hubiera hecho

Fye enfatizó un tanto las palabras y aquello me dejo mas dudas que respuestas, podía ser verdad… o ¿acaso?...

***Syaoran**

Entre al baño de mujeres, sin pensar que esperar, pero si hubiera pensado no creería que Sakura estaba hay, ¿llorando?

Apoyada en el lavabo con la mirada baja hasta que por el espejo noto que estaba detrás, volteándose sobresaltada al verme hay

- Syaoran… ¿que haces aquí?

- Tardabas mucho, me mandaron a buscarte – Dije tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y sin poder contenerme pregunte - ¿Estabas llorando?

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – Creo que me estoy resfriando, es todo

Asentí, consiente que Sakura no quería que supiera la verdad, y de lo mal que ella fingía, seguía siendo tan transparente…

- ¿Es increíble como cambia la vida no? – Dije colocándome a su lado, ante la mirada un poco incomoda de ella, no sabía si era por el lugar en el que estábamos o porque ella parecía querer seguir llorando – Alguna vez nos quisimos tu y yo, y pronto ambos estaremos casados

- Si supongo – Dijo ella evitando mi mirada con rostro un tanto molesto

- ¿Eres feliz Saku? – Dije de la misma forma en que solía llamarle de cariño, sin poder evitarlo aquella manera de llamarle afectuosamente salió de mis labios y comprendí que parecía que la había pronunciado hace muchísimo mas tiempo del real, casi parecía haber sido otra mejor y mas hermosa vida

Ella me miro con sorpresa, más que por la pregunta por la manera en que lo había hecho, quizás también ella compartía mi forma de pensar respecto a aquello

Y es que nos parecíamos mucho, quizás no en las cosas superficiales pero si en lo esencial

- La felicidad es efímera – Respondió ella sin verme

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dije mirando su rostro cabizbajo, estando tan cerca y tan lejos, tan cerca para poder apreciar el olor de su perfume, tan lejos para poder abrirme con ella acerca de lo pasado

Pero… a pesar de los miedos, la incertidumbre me carcomía aun peor, y tenia que hacerle la pregunta que tanto me había hecho

- Saku… ¿te casaste con el… por despecho?

Ella finalmente me miro con mayor sorpresa, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado pero muy pronto su ceño se frunció

- Sigues siendo el mismo idiota – Dijo ella realmente molesta dispuesta a abofetearme, pero por suerte había notado lo que deseaba, lo suficientemente a tiempo para detener su mano antes de que tocara mi rostro

Ella me miro con ira tratando de zafarse, mi brazo seguía sujetando con fuerza moderada su muñeca, consiente de que no debía hacerlo, de que no debía meterme ni preguntar, consiente de que era lo que deseaba de todo aquello, acercándola mas a mi, hasta rodear su cintura y levantar su rostro que parecía entre sorprendido y extasiado

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en aquella circunstancia, ella era una mujer casada, y entendí que en realidad yo no buscaba una aventura, no con ella

Acerque lentamente mi rostro hacia ella, a pocos centímetros de mi objetivo, sintiendo su dulce aliento muy cerca, hasta rozar nuestros labios

Pero por desgracia una mujer de edad entro echando a perder el momento y recordándonos a ambos que era un baño publico para mujeres, y sin poder evitarlo la mujer nos empezó a llamar pervertidos exhibicionistas lo cual solo logro que yo soltara una maldición interna y el eterno sonrojo de Sakura

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, quizás esta seria mi última oportunidad

*** Sakura**

Estoy aterrada, por un momento, un mágico momento, casi beso a Syaoran

Pero es que ¡soy idiota!, si la prometida de Syaoran nos hubiera atrapado, ¿Qué habría pasado? Y no solo ella, ¿que pasaría si me dejo llevar y Logan es el único perjudicado?

Los deseos de mi mente y mi corazón se contradicen, todavía siento la taquicardia por el momento que acabo de pasar, este sentimiento de felicidad y vacio al mismo tiempo es lo que tanto temía por volverlo a ver

Luego de aquel momento y de lo terriblemente embarazoso de la situación, sobre todo por ser descubiertos en un baño publico de mujeres por una señora de muy mal carácter, volvimos a la mesa sin mencionar en absoluto lo pasado, incómodos por lo ocurrido y yo terriblemente nerviosa de lo que pasaba, consiente de las miradas que de vez en cuando Syaoran dirigía hacia mi, y las horas que estuvimos hay me parecieron años por el miedo latente de la reciente situación

No puedo negar que muchas veces mientras estuve embarazada pensé románticamente que el volvería y juntos criaríamos a nuestro hijo, pero su razón de volver seria única y exclusivamente por amor a mi, claro que el perfecto final de esta historia seria Logan, que seriamos una familia como la que no tuvo el, o como la que no tuve yo

Ambos habíamos carecido de un padre desde muy pequeños y eso también nos había marcado como adultos, por ello había llegado a pensar que al tener una familia para nosotros mismos podría compensar un poco el dolor de no haber tenido una familia normal cuando fuimos niños

Incluso, y siendo sincera lo deseaba tanto que no me importo hacer el amor con el en mas de una ocasión sin protección, quizás en el fondo, en mi subconsciente era lo que quería

Pero no era lo que el deseaba por lo visto

Suspire tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos por el, la parte racional de mi me decía que Syaoran solo deseaba pasar un buen rato por los viejos tiempos, aquello que había pasado no significaba nada para el mas que un último desliz antes de casarse, quería jugar conmigo, a pesar de que el pensaba que estaba casada y con un hijo, y de que el mismo estaba supuestamente muy enamorado, ¡aquello era el colmo!

Deje descansar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, ¡aquella noche si que estaba exhausta!, mental y físicamente, sobre todo por el cumulo de sentimientos que Syaoran había revivido en mi, aquellos que había guardado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y que el con su sola presencia sacaba como si nada, sin dejarme escapatoria, manipulando los deseos de mi corazón y mi mente

No, no podía soñar, no podía desear, no podía permitirle alterarme más, no estaba de por medio mi corazón si no mi vida entera con mi hijo, debía controlarme mas

Con aquel pensamiento contradictorio con el de mi corazón cerré los ojos, sin poder evitarlo el sueño vendría pronto

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola a todos los lectores, se que me estoy tardando mucho con mis fanfics, pero la buena noticia es que este ya casi lo tengo terminado, ténganme un poquito de paciencia y mil gracias por su preferencia, cualquier duda o comentario déjenme review y contestare en mi perfil, gracias!

**Avances**

- Prometo que esta es la ultima vez que lo veo – Dijo ella con voz segura a su esposo, al parecer le había traído mas problemas de lo pensado por la manera en que ella hablaba – No importando lo que pase romperé vínculos con el por completo

No sabia que sentir, aquello solo significaba que amaba realmente a su esposo y no deseaba arriesgarse conmigo, pese a lo ocurrido y aunque no deseaba seguir escuchando seguí hay porque quería saber el final de todo aquello

- Pero Sakura, sabes que te arriesgas – Dijo el seriamente – Podría sospechar… tan solo con mirarlo se nota que es mayor de lo que decimos, además no se ve prematuro

- No te preocupes Fye, Syaoran nunca sabrá que Logan es su hijo

**Capitulo 4**

**La cruel realidad**


	4. La cruel realidad

**Capitulo # 4 La cruel realidad**

***Fye**

- El cielo esta muy gris hoy, será mejor que lleves tu sombrilla

Dije a mi mejor amiga mientras desayunábamos, al menos dos, de los tres que vivíamos en esa casa, solo Logan y yo parecíamos normales aquel día, Sakura estaba totalmente en otro mundo

- Sakura…

Le llame nuevamente pero ella no parecía reaccionar, simplemente se limitaba a tomar un frasco pequeño para darle de comer al bebé

- No creo que le guste la mostaza a Logan

Dije sacándola por fin de sus pensamientos, solo hasta entonces noto que había tomado por error un frasco de mostaza y se lo daba al pequeño Logan confundiéndolo con la papilla del bebé, que se encontraba relativamente cerca

- Lo siento mi niño, ahora entiendo porque no comías – Dijo ella con mucha pena limpiando el rostro del pequeño con un pañuelo

- Te vez demacrada hoy, ¿lograste dormir anoche?

- Si – Mintió ella, sabia que a penas si había logrado dormir un poco por lo preocupada que estaba, la visita al restaurante el día anterior había sido desastrosa, sobre todo luego de que ambos tuvieron un encuentro en el baño, algo había pasado entre ambos, pero respete el silencio de Sakura por lo mal que se había visto la noche anterior

Pero teníamos que hablarlo, no estaba de por medio cualquier cosa y mi deber como su mejor amigo era decírselo

- Ya le lloraste mucho tiempo Sakura, le tienes que recordar a diario al ver la carita de Logan… - Dije con el mayor tacto posible - ¿Cuánto tiempo más dejarás que juegue contigo?

Sakura levanto su vista hacia mi, estaba entre sorprendida y dolida por lo que había dicho, aunque algo era bueno, parecía reaccionar

- No debí aceptar salir con el desde el principio, ¿verdad?

- Quizás no tuviste opción – Comente consciente de que lo había hecho en parte para no dejarle ni un atisbo de esperanza y que nos viera como la perfecta familia feliz – Se que lo hiciste en gran medida por tu hijo, pero por el mismo ahora debes terminarlo

Sakura asintió con tristeza, pero Logan volvió a llamar su atención al comenzar a llorar, mi mejor amiga tomo a Logan en sus brazos llevándolo a la habitación para cambiarle de pañal

Sonreí levemente… si hubiera sido un hombre normal, hubiera sido tan fácil enamorarme de ella

*** Syaoran**

Bufé molesto al recordar la noche anterior, en aquel baño de mujeres donde casi nos besamos, cosa que le estaba contando a Yuna, o más bien, información que me había obligado a darle, porque ella no se había tragado para nada que no había pasado nada entre nosotros y ya hasta creo que pensaba mucho peor

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Yuna casi pasmada mientras seguíamos platicando en mi oficina esa mañana – No paso entre ustedes realmente nada y te afecto mucho más de lo que debía

- ¿Te estas burlando?

Pregunto molesto y ella negó muy sonriente

- Es solo que me sorprendió en verdad mucho, con la cantidad de chicas que has tenido a tus pies, que luego has despreciado, y con un solo roce de labios de esta te estas muriendo

Evite mirar a Yuna algo molesto, ella al igual que medio mundo pensaban que era el playboy mas cotizado de toda China, pero no era así, la mayor parte de lo que había dicho eran mentiras y estaba Show Luo de por medio

Aunque tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho, estaba bastante perturbado por la noche anterior, y aunque había intentado descifrar durante la cena los sentimientos de Sakura hacia mi, ella solo me evitaba ver, con una expresión de culpa

¿Culpa?… si, porque ella estaba casada y tenía un hijo con su esposo

- Quizás solo se dejo llevar por el momento, no te niego que se que existe una fuerte atracción entre ambos, pero es Sakura, nunca hará nada para lastimar a los que ama

Yuna me miro fijamente cuando pregunto

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Piensas alejarte de ella… para siempre?

Una parte de mi decía que era lo que debía hacer, pero otra, terca, obstinada y que quizás deseaba seguir retorciéndose un puñal en el corazón como había dicho Eriol, no

- Tengo que verla, aunque sea una vez más – Mentí, consciente de que no deseaba una despedida, aunque no sabia en si lo que quería o ganaría con ello

***Sakura**

Los ruidos de los trabajadores me molestaban bastante con normalidad, pero en aquella ocasión no parecía ser tan malo, considerando que no me dejaban cabida para otros pensamientos que no fueran mis diseños que continuaba haciendo en mi escritorio

Siempre me había gustado hacer mi trabajo, jamás me había quejado de él, y aunque no fuera exactamente lo que quería me servía para poder pagar la mitad de la renta y mantener en lo que cabe, decentemente a mi hijo

Si podía enfrascarme en mi trabajo, y luego en mis obligaciones de madre podría olvidar pronto lo que había pasado con Syaoran, esperaba que el mismo comprendiera que lo pasado había sido un error muy grande, y que por consciencia propia se alejaría de mi sin volver a molestarme, tanto para que el pudiera cumplir con su compromiso como yo con el mío

Así sin más pase la tarde ocupada en mis proyectos, y habría sido un día relativamente bueno a pesar de lo pasado, de no haber sido porque a la salida comenzó a llover

Y yo no llevaba sombrilla…

Medite un momento fuera de lugar, cubierta por una pequeña lona fuera del local, que aún no quitaban del año pasado

Mi casa no quedaba tan lejos de mi trabajo, pero hoy a Logan lo cuidaba una amiga de la universidad (de las pocas que tuve), su nombre era Naoko, una chica simpática de gafas circulares y una gran imaginación, y aunque estaba agradecida que de vez en cuando me cuidara a mi hijo, su casa estaba más lejos de lo común

Tomar un taxi, bajo mis condiciones económicas era un lujo, y tampoco podía pedirle a Fye que me salvará esta vez pues se encontraba ocupado en su ultimo diseño, la ruta del camión no llegaba a casa de Naoko, así que sin muchas ganas decidí caminar bajo la lluvia

Pero a penas iba a salir de mi refugio cuando vi algo que me dejo helada

- Hola, ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – Dijo el antipático Syaoran Li, como niño mimado desde nacimiento traía uno de sus tantos juguetitos de colección, nada menos que un Lamborgini negro

- No… - Dije dispuesta a caminar hasta el lugar siendo detenida por él, que se coloco con rapidez delante mío sacando su sombrilla negra

- Vamos, no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte si no ayudo a una vieja amiga, ¿Qué dices?

- Syaoran, ¿que haces aquí?

- Vine a hablarte de negocios, solo eso

- ¿Negocios? – Dije alzando una ceja desconfiada, él asintió sonriendo

- Seria mejor hablar en mi coche, tiene clima incluido y un portavasos con un capuchino de vainilla con merengue como te gusta, además es Lamborgini por si no te diste cuenta

Dijo pretensiosamente, como siempre

- Mmm, no, no me subiré a un carro contigo, mucho menos después de lo que…

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y él sonrió descaradamente

- Temes aprovecharte de mi, querida ¡S. A. K. U!

- No seas tonto, eso lo harías tu, no yo

- ¿Yo??? – Pregunto disque inocentemente – Saku, ¿como crees que yo?

- Camina conmigo si tienes que hablarme, que sea breve lo que me digas y es mi última opción

Dije clara, firme y segura, así que él lo pensó un breve momento, aceptando no muy convencido

- Ok, pero tendrás que acercarte más, solo tengo una sombrilla y esta cayendo mucha agua, no querrás agarrar un resfriado

"Maldito" – Gruñí mentalmente – Bueno, solo te recuerdo que no pienso calentar el boiler porque no me voy a bañar

- Jajaja, ¿de donde sacaste eso? – Pregunto curioso

- Una amiga, a la cual le caerías mal, muy mal – Dije sin bajar la guardia

- Eso es porque no le has contado que tengo un lamborgini

Torne mis ojos, este hombre jamás cambiaría, si algo amaba más que así mismo eran sus carros, y eso era mucho decir…

-Pero hablando de otro tema, tengo algo importante que proponerte

- Dime – Dije mirándolo con curiosidad

Trabaja conmigo – Dijo sonriendo y le mire como si estuviera loco

- No, gracias…

- ¡Vamos!, independientemente de esta terrible "atracción fatal" se de ante mano lo buena que eres con tus diseños, me gusta tu trabajo e incluso anteriormente me ayudabas a mejorar el mío en la escuela

- Si… cuando te dignabas a hacerlo – Dije con el ceño fruncido – No funcionará

- ¿Y que? Piensas dedicarte a ese local de quinta, trabajar para esas personas es mas esclavitud que empleo real, la Sakura que conocía tenía ambición, ¿dime?, ¿acaso eres en verdad ella o te robo un extraterrestre y te metió información absurda en tu cabeza?

- No – Dije aún más molesta – Pero en el mundo real no todos podemos llegar a tener el empleo que soñamos, quizás no este en Ghibli, pero este empleo lo conseguí por mi misma, además Logan me necesita, no tendría tiempo de hacer viajes o poder estar con él con un trabajo así, y sobre todo – Agregue mirándole asesinamente - no pienso arriesgar la estabilidad familiar que con mucho esfuerzo creamos Fye y yo

- Pero Saku!!! – Dijo colocándose frente a mi, evitando que siguiera – Estamos hablando de trabajo solamente

Le mire sin creerle, si, y sabía que ni él se lo creía…

- Al menos dime que lo pensarás, esta es una GRAN oportunidad, y se que tu lo sabes, de igual modo haré que tus horarios sean mas propicios para que estés con tu hijo el mayor tiempo posible, sin viajes innecesarios que te separen de tu niño y el idiota que elegiste por esposo, eso sin contar además que ganaras mucho más dinero que el salario mínimo que te dan en tu empleo, todas las prestaciones de ley, incluyendo un vehículo y una oficina real alejada del baño, ¿que dices?

Le mire con irá y mezcla de pena preguntando

- ¿Me has estado espiando?

- Pasaba casualmente por la zona, no eres la dueña del mundo ¿sabes?

Volví a fruncir el ceño, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hacia, pasándolo de lado con la mano me dispuse a seguir mi camino y me miro extrañado

- ¡Te vas a mojar!

- Si – Dije mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de caminar bajo la lluvia – Es mejor que estar bajo tu sombrilla

Me fui deprisa agradeciendo mentalmente el que decidiera no seguirme, estaba harta de escucharlo hablar, era la cosa más incomoda luego de lo sucedido en el baño de mujeres, solo quería abrazar a Logan y estar sola con él, solo eso

***Syaoran**

Mientras más crees conocer a una mujer, menos la comprendes

O al menos eso me decía mi propio instinto, estaba muy consciente de que Sakura estaba incomoda al verme, quizás por pensar en su familia, mi falsa prometida o que se yo que tenga en la cabeza

Pero a pesar de todo la había dejado irse sola, ¿Por qué?, porque sabia que en verdad deseaba estarlo, no podía ir en contra de aquello pues terminaría perdiendo la poquita estima que aún sentía ella hacia mi

Sin embargo…

**Dos horas después**

- Suficiente espacio – Murmure para mi mismo al llegar justo frente al edificio de dos pesos donde vivía Sakura , ¿Qué?, si piensan que fue poco tiempo, es que el tiempo no espera por nadie, o al menos eso dijeron en una película

Entre al edificio y toque en la puerta esperando que alguien abriera, para mi sorpresa fue él tipo raro ese que se hacia llamar esposo de Saku

- Ah, eres tu – Esta vez no parecía muy contento, incluso teniendo razones me molestaba y secamente pregunte

- ¿Esta Sakura?

- Ah, pues…

- Si, si estoy…

Dijo ella apareciendo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta vistiendo solo con una larga camisa negra, mientras su largo cabello se desparramaba por sus hombros, sobra decir lo sexy que se veía

Tan sexy como molesta, quizás debía esperar dos minutos más, bueno ya ni modo

- Pofodefomofos hafoblarfos afo sofolafos? – Pregunto el tipo de un modo tan rápido aquel trabalenguas, que casi no capto nada, hasta que Sakura asintió rápidamente, al parecer ella lo entendía demasiado bien y aquello me molesto, !porque! Cuando necesitaba hablar con ella… este tipo me vino a interrumpir

Ah… si, olvidaba que él era su esposo

Suspire molesto, ellos se habían encerrado a hablar en la habitación de su hijo, yo me encontraba en la cocina, mirando los alrededores sin ningún interés hasta que vi un pequeño aparato que capto mi atención… ¡un intercomunicador de bebe!

Sabia que seria grosero e infantil escuchar una conversación ajena, sobre todo de una pareja, pero ¡estaba desesperado!, estaba seguro de que de ningún modo Sakura iba a dejar al marido y con un bebe, pero tenia que saber la verdad, solo deseaba escuchar que ella no me amaba, que en verdad era feliz con él, para salir finalmente de su vida y para siempre

Se lo debía, así que no me importo prender el aparato para escuchar lo que decían

Un suspiro fuerte se escucho, por un momento temí que estuvieran haciendo cosas mientras yo estaba afuera a solo unos metros, es que eso si ¡ya seria el colmo!, pero mis pensamientos callaron cuando alguien hablo

- Prometo que esta es la última vez que lo veo – Dijo ella con voz segura a su esposo, al parecer le había traído mas problemas de lo pensado por la manera en que ella hablaba – No importando lo que pase romperé vínculos con el por completo

No sabia que sentir, aquello solo significaba que amaba realmente a su marido y no deseaba arriesgarse conmigo, pese a lo ocurrido y aunque no deseaba seguir escuchando seguí hay porque quería saber el final de todo aquello

- Pero Sakura, sabes que te arriesgas – Dijo el seriamente – Podría sospechar… tan solo con mirarlo se nota que es mayor de lo que decimos, además no se ve prematuro

- No te preocupes Fye, Syaoran nunca sabrá que Logan es su hijo

…..

Por un momento, un momento que me pareció que duro siglos me quede estático, no esperaba escuchar nada bonito, nada amable sobre mí, pero… ¿ella acaso había dicho?

Fruncí el ceño, debían saber que estaba yo detrás del intercomunicador y habían manipulado la plática, ¿para que?, no estaba seguro, quizás el tipo ese deseaba una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y me usaría a mí para conseguirla a través de engaños, pero no iba a creerlos

Sin importarme nada apague el aparato, apreciaba mucho al pequeño bodoque, pero no era mío, y si creían que podían hacérmelo creer estaban locos

***Sakura**

- ¿Y vas a poder lograrlo?, ¿podrás dejarlo ir finalmente sin voltear a atrás?

Sonreí más que por alegría por nerviosismo

- Me he hecho esa misma pregunta yo mil veces, desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde antes que naciera mi hijo, pero solo te puedo decir que tengo que hacerlo, el bienestar mío y de mi hijo están de por medio

Fye me miro no muy convencido, pero yo solo arrope al pequeño Logan sonriendo al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a los problemas de sus padres

Luego de nuestra pequeña plática salimos a recibir a nuestra indeseable visita, Syaoran se encontraba en la cocina recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida, como en otro mundo

- Perdón por la tardanza – Dije y el ni reacciono – Hola, Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran?

Por fin después de mi quinta vez que le hable reacciono mirándome serio, demasiado para ser él

- ¿Qué, que pasa? – Pregunto medio confundido

Fye y yo nos miramos entre si con duda y él se aventuro a preguntar

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Syaoran asintió aún pensativamente

- Perdón, debo irme

- Pero si acabas de llegar – Dije extrañada

- Surgió algo, pero te llamo luego – Dijo sin mirarme, parecía molesto pero no supe porque y aquello me hizo sentir extraña

- Quizás no regrese – Dijo Fye – Por su cara parecía entre desilusionado y molesto, quizás ya entendió que es lo mejor

- Si… quizás

Dije sin creerme del todo su rara actitud, pero no quería sacar conclusiones anticipadas, y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, ya tenía demasiados problemas con mi vida, no necesitaba preocuparme por los de él

**Syaoran***

Luego de conducir mucho rato como zombi (cosa que me tranquilizaba), entre en mi departamento, y como buitre frente a un burro muerto se encontraba una vez más Yuna, mi queridísima prima…

- ¡Bonsua! – Exclamo Yuna llena de alegría juvenil mientras comía un racimo de uvas acostada sobre el sofá - ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Sakura?

- ¿Qué había que arreglar? – Dije casi gruñendo, se denotaba el enojo en mi voz, y no era para menos, Sakura me trataba de sacar dinero por medio de una estafa, ¡y de que magnitud! Nunca lo hubiera creído de ella

- Al parecer no lo lograste… ¿verdad?

- No es tu asunto, ¡no te metas! – Dije furioso llamando la atención de mi prima

- ¿Tan serio fue? – Se aventuro a indagar Yuna, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo molesto que estaba

- No – Negué sin mirarla – Solo fue el pequeño detalle de que ahora resulta que soy papá del hijo de Sakura

- Ah, bueno… - Dijo Yuna volviendo a leer su revista

- ¿Qué?, ¿como que bueno?, ¡Yuna sabes algo! – Dije arrebatándole la revista

- No, exactamente, pero igual, no parecía ser de ese tipo

- Ósea que…

- Ah, pues me dejaron muchas pistas, no estaba muy segura, así que hice una investigación, fugaz y precisa, porque Fye me había dicho que el bebé era prematuro, así que tome muestras de su ADN y mande a hacer análisis con el tuyo

Estaba sorprendido, Yuna había actuado con mucha rapidez

- ¿Y entonces?

- No se – Dijo ella tranquilamente extendiéndome un papel – Acaban de llegar hace un rato, pero pensé que era mejor que tu lo vieras primero

Tome el papel con manos temblorosas, ni siquiera notaba lo mal que me sentía y lo mucho que empezaba a sudar, abrí el papel, quizás demasiado lento

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Yuna viéndome preocupada – Estas verde

- ¡Que!

- Si, estas verde, mira – Dijo acercándome un espejo que tenia en su bolsa y vi que era cierto, las nauseas, el sudor repentino y el malestar, no eran comunes, eran síntomas de una infección estomacal

Otra de las cosas que hago cuando estoy muy tenso es comer como loco, y por lo visto en esa pastelería no cocinaban bien

Corrí al baño sin más, sin abrir el papel, pues la cruel realidad es que me había comido un pastel echado a perder

**Fin del capitulo**

**Jajaja, perdón, el final estuvo un poco zafado, el siguiente capitulo será el final, mil disculpas por la tardanza, sobre todo al ángel de la soledad, pero es que tu sabes, me hacen trabajar muuuucho en la empresa**

**Es broma, es parte de, lo siento **

**Avances del final **

- Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que abandono a Sakura porque tenias miedo al compromiso, y si yo hubiera sido ella habría pensado justo como ha hecho, estoy de acuerdo en que si te hubiese informado de su embarazo tu lo habrías visto como si ella lo hubiese hecho a propósito para sacar unos cuantos millones de la familia Li, ¿o me vas a negar que no habrías pensado eso?

No pude decir nada, y Yuna lo tomo como que había acertado nuevamente

- Además ella sabia que de decírtelo probablemente perdería a su bebe, porque como el señor Li tiene ¡tanto poder! ningún juzgado iba a detenerse a pensar en la pobre diseñadora cuando el padre puede comprar a quien quiera

- Yuna… me tienes en un terrible concepto – Protesto sobrecogido por el comentario

**Capitulo #5 Decisión Final**

**¡Bye bye!**


	5. Decisión Final

**Capitulo #5 Decisión Final**

***Sakura**

- Mmmm… - Murmure sin saber que pasaba, aún medio dormida, despertándome por los fuertes sonidos de la puerta

Voltee mi mirada al reloj despertador que se encontraba a mi lado en un pequeño mueble

3 am, ninguno de mis amigos o familia llamarían tan insistentemente a la puerta de no ser importante

Sentí mi corazón latir con prisa y termine de despertarme por completo para correr hacia la puerta abriendo sorprendida al ver quien se encontraba hay

- Syaoran…

Una mirada gélida fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta, casi empujándome entro en el departamento mirándome con despecho

- ¿Donde esta Logan?

Por un momento sentí que me faltaba el oxigeno, sin poder evitar llevarme una mano al pecho con dolor

- ¿Mi hijo?... – Me aventure a preguntar haciéndome la desentendida, a sabiendas de que seguramente mi rostro me delataba

- MI hijo… - Contesto el sin dejar de mirarme con ira – Querrás decir

Un llanto provino de pronto de la habitación donde se encontraba mi hijo y Syaoran fue hacia el sitio sin que hubiera podido detenerlo, en el acto corrí detrás de él llegando antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, sosteniéndolo antes de que el lo hiciera, sin dejar de mirarlo con sorpresa y temor

Sabía la verdad, y no podía seguir sosteniendo mi farsa, no podía más que abrazar a mi hijo sintiendo ya con su mirada que me lo quitaría de las manos

- Sakura… ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

- Yo…

- ¿Querías atarme? – Cuestiono sin darme oportunidad de responder nada – Sabías perfectamente bien lo que pensaba del matrimonio y fuiste capaz de…

Nuevamente Logan empezó a llorar, normalmente se calmaba cuando lo cargaba, pero esta vez no, quizás por los casi gritos de Syaoran

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Dije intentando calmar al bebé para luego mirar molesta a Syaoran – Estas asustándolo

- Imagínate lo mucho que yo también debí estarlo al saber que era mío – Dijo con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, en verdad nunca lo había visto tan molesto - ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Pensaba que tu también estabas de acuerdo en que era una aventura?

- Yo tampoco planee tener un hijo tuyo – Dije sin poder contenerme ante sus hirientes comentarios – Pero solo fui un cincuenta por ciento responsable, tu estabas hay, también fue tu culpa

Syaoran estaba muy pálido, no sabía si estaba a punto del desmayo o no, pero Logan volvió a llorar, estarnos gritando frente al bebé no era la cosa más sana del mundo

- Sakura que…

Por buena suerte, ¿o mala? Fye entro en la habitación algo tardío, no cabía duda que tenía el sueño pesado, y que la escena le sorprendió como a todos

- Llévate a Logan – Le dije colocándolo con cuidado en sus brazos - Syaoran y yo necesitamos hablar

El asintió mirando extrañado la escena, no fue necesario decirle nada para que supiera lo que pasaba, así que sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente dijo en un susurro

- Estaré cerca

Asentí muerta de miedo, pero de pie como un árbol, otra frase de una de mis amigas, pues había hecho una obra hace tiempo y esa frase se me había quedado muy marcada en mi memoria

Volví mi vista hacia él, esta vez en especial debía ser fuerte

***Syaoran**

Estábamos solos, como muchas veces, pasadas las tres de la mañana en una habitación, pero todo había cambiado

Pude mirar sobre un pequeño mueble una foto de ella, el bebé y ese tipo tan raro, era la escena más extraña que había visto en mi vida, pues estaba consciente de quien era el que debía haber ocupado el lugar de Fye

- ¿Te casaste con él por lo del bebé? – Dije dándole la espalda mientras miraba la foto

Ella tardo en responder

- No estamos casados…

Voltee mi mirada para verla, era algo difícil, la habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana entre abierta, estábamos tan metidos en nuestros pensamientos que habíamos olvidado cualquier cosa más que la conversación

- Fye es gay, solo vivo con él, somos amigos desde hace mucho – Confeso ella, no sabía porque no me era tan difícil de creer eso, pero en definitiva era el colmo

- Vives con un gay, ¡¿y dejas que conviva con mi hijo?! – Dije muy molesto - ¿Pero que clase de ejemplo pensabas darle?

Ella no contesto, yo decía cada pensamiento que se me venía a la cabeza sin pensar y ella parecía aguantar bastante cada comentario

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿te estas vengando de mi acaso?, ¿planeas que el niño crezca al lado de un gay y luego presentármelo cuando sea grande para sacarme dinero?

Ella me miro con ira y restos de lágrimas en sus ojos

- Creo que no entiendo… porque llegue a amarte

Su comentario me dejo pasmado, no tenía que ver exactamente con el tema pero era parte de todo, dejándome temporalmente mudo, y ella continuo

- ¿Vengarme?, sabes siquiera lo que tuve que pasar para tener este hijo sin volverme loca,¿ tú fuiste el que se canso de nuestra "aventurilla"?, me dejaste sola, con problemas económicos teniendo en cuenta mi situación, yo sabía que no deseabas ser padre antes, me lo dijiste mil veces, que odiabas las familias convencionales y no creías en el matrimonio o en tener hijos y se que no lo deseas aún, ¿porque no seguir fingiendo?, eso se te da tan bien a ti como a mi

Me quede sin habla, yo alguna vez… había dicho muchas cosas que tenían sentido con su reacción

- En cuanto al gay que cuida tu hijo – Dijo mirándome con mezcla de odio y burla - Fye es mucho mejor padre de lo que tu eres o serías

Me sentí muy mareado con tanta información, pero sobre todo con aquella gélida mirada que tuvo el efecto de causar tanto dolor en mí, sin poder evitarlo apreté mi puño casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, tratando de parecer calmado dije

- Esta bien, si eso deseas, voy a hacer de cuenta que no existes tú, pero no mi hijo

Su rostro cambio a uno de temor, no espere que contestará simplemente salí del lugar, había demasiado hiel en el ambiente, de seguir hay, ambos nos hubiéramos matado con solo palabras, porque en realidad estos comentarios eran mas dolorosos que cualquier agresión física que pudiera haberme hecho

Y sabía que era lo mismo para ella

***Yuna**

- ¡De verdad que no puedo creerlo!

Volvió a repetir furiosamente mi primo en el hotel donde me hospedaba desde hace tiempo, mientras le veía tranquilamente recostada sobre un sofá

Eran casi las diez am, había estado feliz de que no hubiera hecho una estupidez sin consultarme antes, y que hubiera esperado tiempo para darme la noticia y no tener que levantarme tan temprano

- ¡Esa maldita mujer!...

- ¡Oh querido!, no maldigas a la madre de tu hijo – Dije con tranquilidad

- No solo es la madre de mi hijo Yuna, ¡también es su secuestradora! – Grito furiosamente Syaoran – Esa mujer me quito a MI hijo

- Pues yo pienso que estas exagerando… - Volví a repetir mientras me limaba las uñas de la mano derecha y decidía de que color pintármelas esta vez

- ¿Exagerar? Yuna… ¿de que parte estas? – Pregunto ofuscado por la rabia

- De parte de tu bebé, claro – Dije dirigiéndole una mirada seria – Ese niño no tiene la culpa de los errores que sus padres cometieron en el pasado, y cuando digo padres, es porque hablo en plural…

Syaoran se quedo pasmado ante una severa mirada mía, no le agradaba lo que decía, y eso que a penas estaba comenzando

- Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que abandono a Sakura porque tenias miedo al compromiso, y si yo hubiera sido ella habría pensado justo como ella ha hecho, estoy de acuerdo en que si te hubiese informado de su embarazo tu lo habrías visto como si ella lo hubiese hecho a propósito para sacar unos cuantos millones de la familia Li, ¿o me vas a negar que no habrías pensado eso?

Syaoran no dijo nada y supe que había acertado nuevamente

- Además ella sabia que de decírtelo probablemente perdería a su bebé, porque como el señor Li tiene ¡tanto poder! ningún juzgado iba a detenerse a pensar en la pobre diseñadora cuando el gran Syaoran Li puede comprar a quienes quiera

- Yuna… me tienes en un terrible concepto – Protesto Syaoran sobrecogido por el comentario

- Pero es verdad ¿no?, tú mismo no puedes negarlo

- Al menos pudiste decirlo de otra manera – Volvió a alegar Syaoran mas calmado pero igualmente confuso, y luego de un largo suspiro agrego – Y ahora ¿que voy a hacer entonces?

- Cariño – Dije acercándome a él con una sonrisa seductora – Harás lo correcto como padre y como hombre, y ya que estas realmente enamorado de esa chica, ¿no crees que deberías casarte?

De pronto me miro con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Piensas que después de lo que me hizo la amo?, seria estúpido de mi parte, no puede existir amor sin confianza

- Si no lo haces ahora, esta vez la perderás para siempre… de hecho es una suerte que de verdad no estuviera casada, es una mujer muy bonita e inteligente y hasta a pesar de haberme robado tu cariño se que tiene carisma… ¿cuanto tiempo mas crees que alguien así pueda estar soltera?

Syaoran se volvió a quedar callado pensando con desagrado en la idea, o eso me decía su mirada, parecía meditar con seriedad lo que había dicho, como casi siempre daba en el clavo…

Pero al mismo tiempo…

- Pero no puedo perdonarla

- Quizá ella a ti tampoco, ¿no crees?, después de cómo la dejaste creo que eso nos da de resultado un empate, intenta olvidar el odio, ahora tienen que pensar en alguien mas que en si mismos

No me dijo nada por varios minutos, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos seguían con inmensa ira, yo sabia bien que la situación de mi primo era complicada, debatía en su interior, pero necesitaba hacerle entender las cosas antes de que actuara como un maniático

Luego de un rato de caminar como león enjaulado en la habitación se detuvo y dijo

- Entonces tendrás que ayudarme a preparar una boda – Para luego avanzar hacia la puerta

- Cariño y ¿crees que ella aceptara así de sencillo?

Antes de salir Syaoran agrego con una sonrisa triunfal

- Le haré una propuesta que no podrá rechazar…

Sonreí con complicidad, comprendiendo que a mi primo no podía dársele un no por respuesta… y esto era en forma totalmente literal

***Sakura**

Suspire por enésima vez, creo que la secretaria de Syaoran sentía autentica pena por mi pues me miraba con pesar, claro, si se portaba mal conmigo que era madre de su hijo, como actuaria con sus empleados

Pero yo tenía la culpa, todo esto había pasado por no querer cerrar los malditos círculos, por que no le dije a Syaoran ¡largo de aquí! cuando lo vi en mi puerta hace tiempo, ¿porque torturarme viendo a la prometida de él? ¿Porque si tenia tanto que perder?

Fye me lo había advertido, incluso creo que omitió hacerlo cuando Syaoran salió molesto del sitio para no atormentarme más, pero yo de tonta no puse suficientes barreras para que esto no se descubriera

Finalmente luego de dos horas de espera, la secretaria de Syaoran me dijo

- Ya puede pasar señorita

Asentí tomando una última bocanada de aire para relajarme, sentía que en la oficina de Syaoran me iba a asfixiar, no por la falta de espacio, si no por el problemón que se me venía encima

Entre tratando de parecer calmada, mirando los alrededores pude ver que aquel lugar no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no lo veía, seguía siendo pulcro, elegante y con ese toque de Casanova que tenia Syaoran

Me sonroje un poco al divisar el sillón carmesí que tenia para descansar Syaoran, si ese sillón hablara… quizás aquel objeto era el culpable de que ahora tuviera un hijo

Finalmente mire a Syaoran y el sonrió comprendiendo mi pensamiento, creo que el pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero lo que no entendía era el porque sonreía… ¿parecía feliz?, eso no debía ser nada bueno

- En realidad pienso que fue en la bañera, creo que una vez no use protección hay

Sentí como el calor me subía por el cuerpo, probablemente debía parecer una cereza de tanto sonrojo, pero seguía aterrada, ahora el estaba riendo, parecía muy divertido con la situación, mientras yo estaba cada vez más incomoda

- No vine por eso – Replique tratando de parecer indiferente – Me dijiste que teníamos que hablar, creo que lo mejor será llegar a un acuerdo sano, por el bien de Logan

El dejo de reírse, creo que prefería que riera, el verlo de nuevo tan serio me hizo sentir nuevamente intimidada, tan pequeña que si el quisiera podría pisarme con su zapato

- ¿Acuerdo? – Dijo el invitándome caballerosamente, ¿o a la fuerza? a sentarme frente a el - ¿Dime entonces pequeña que tienes en mente?

- Bueno… se que debí llamarte y decirte sobre Logan, fue mi culpa enteramente y lamento mucho lo que paso pero, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, puede llevar tu apellido, y ambos tomaremos juntos las decisiones importantes mientras sea pequeño… eso si tu lo deseas, porque si no te interesa ser padre…

Syaoran comenzó nuevamente a reír y me asuste aun más si era posible, ¿porque le parecía a él tan gracioso lo que decía? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

De pronto se levanto de su sitio aún con una sonrisa que me pareció burlona, mientras se acercaba al mini bar que tenía en su oficina y servía dos tragos de whisky con hielo, extendiendo uno frente a mí

- Bebe... – Ordeno el de pronto muy serio, y casi confirme que la situación lo había sobrepasado y que se estaba volviendo loco

- Sabes que no tomo, gracias – Dije lo mas amablemente posible pero el frunció el ceño, ahora estaba molesto

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres Sakura – Dijo él con tono huraño - Bébelo

Tome el vaso sin chistar ni decir nada, Syaoran ya tenia suficiente poder sobre mi para pedirme que saltara de un edificio sin seguridad, molestarlo no iba a hacer nada bueno a mi causa

Pase con esfuerzo lo mas rápido que pude el líquido por mi garganta, era muy fuerte y no estaba acostumbrada a beber en verdad, así que pude adivinar que deseaba ponerme en mal estado, y yo temía el porque…

- ¿Tu venganza entonces consiste en embriagarme?

Pregunte un poco a la defensiva, creo que estaba a punto de romper la pantomima de mujer congruente y comprensiva con la situación de Logan, pero es que Syaoran estaba demasiado raro y eso me ponía los pelos de punta

- ¿Qué caso tendría? – Contesto el dando un gran trago a su bebida para terminar diciendo – Si quisiera aprovecharme de ti solo tendría que chasquear los dedos

Yo me sonroje, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hacia, pero es que sus comentarios, añadidos a su mirada intensa ocasionaban aquello

- ¿Entonces que quieres?, ¿volverme loca?

- Claro que no – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – Como querría enloquecer a mi futura esposa

Estuve a punto de tirar el vaso que sostenía en mi mano de la impresión, ¿su esposa?

- Amor, te vez pálida, ¿quieres que traiga un doctor? – Dijo con tono gélido teniendo el efecto de hacerme temblar levemente

- ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? – Pregunte con voz casi inaudible y él torno los ojos desesperado

- Captas muy lento, pero te lo diré de forma que tu cerebro lo entienda de una vez por todas – Dijo levantándose de su sitio hasta acercarse a mi, levantándome de mi sitio sin despegar su mirada de la mía – No te propongo matrimonio, tu te tienes que casar conmigo

- Pe… pero, no tienes que hacerlo – Dije reteniendo los deseos de llorar de los nervios traidores – Puedes ver a Logan cuando quieras, podrás decidir junto conmigo sobre él y…

- No quiero custodia compartida contigo por lo de Logan, no quiero desentenderme de MI hijo, así que te casas conmigo o me lo llevo

- Pero Syaoran… - Una pregunta inteligente vino a mi menta - ¿Qué hay de Yuna?

El sonrió indiferente

- De eso me debo preocupar únicamente yo, ¡no me interesa ser padre de medio tiempo de mi hijo!, ya me he perdido cosas muy importantes en su vida – Dijo tomándome de los brazos con fuerza mirándome acusadoramente – No tuve oportunidad de verlo nacer, de escoger su nombre, no se nada de él y si fuera por ti ¡nunca lo habría sabido!

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis ojos y creo que eso ocasiono que bajara un poco la guardia, pero es que lo que me decía me tenia totalmente aterrada

- Lo siento, se que fue culpa mía pero… temía perder a mi hijo, no sabia si me lo quitarías, no tienes que hacer esto… prometo decirte la verdad siempre, de ahora en adelante, puedes verlo cuando desees y…

- Sakura – Dijo el levantando mi mentón con una mano para verme a los ojos – O te casas conmigo, o te vas preparando para perder a nuestro hijo

- Pero tu no me amas… - Dije tratando de que entendiera el error que era casarnos sin amor

- Ese es problema mío, el tuyo es no perder a Logan, porque esto no es negociable, no me interesan tus tontos ofrecimientos ni ver a mi hijo crecer sin una figura paterna, no puedo confiarme a que un gay lo cuide, podría aprender "malos hábitos"

- Fye es más hombre que tu en muchos aspectos – Dije sin poder contenerme, de pronto una rabia me había invadido por completo pero aquello solo logro volver a incrementar el enfado de él

- ¡No me interesa lo que pienses! Nos casamos en una semana te guste o no, y en tanto a tu supuesto esposo raro no quiero que ni tu ni Logan lo vuelvan a ver en sus vidas, y que te conste que he sido sumamente generoso en mi situación, porque si fuera un mal hombre como presumes esto sería poco castigo para lo que podría hacerte, no olvides que Logan esta en mis manos, y puede prescindir fácilmente de su madre biológica, podría criarlo solo o casarme con otra mujer a la cual él llamaría madre, podría hacerte lo mismo que me has hecho a mi

Temblé ante la posibilidad de que me quitaran a Logan, mi bebé, lo que me había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, lo que mas amaba en este mundo

- Creo que llegamos a un acuerdo entonces – Dijo él con tono gélido – Ordenaré que te lleven a casa, pareces demasiado alterada para irte tu sola

No pude protestar, ni siquiera podía articular palabra mientras Syaoran salía del sitio y me dejaba sola, cosa que agradecí infinitamente pues podía derrumbarme por completo, porque de no hacerlo en ese momento hubiera muerto del dolor

***Syaoran**

El "feliz acontecimiento" llegaba por fin, no había deseado verla en toda la semana, pero le había dado instrucciones precisas para lo de la boda, todo lo había arreglado yo y Yuna, desde la sencilla y elegante boda, hasta el vestido blanco que se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo

En el lugar solo estábamos ella, yo y los testigos que eran mi prima quien cargaba a Logan y Eriol, la ceremonia seria llevada por un juez de mi confianza, algo simple, sin escándalos, no prensa, no familias, no amor

Más que una boda, aquel era un acuerdo, un contrato de negocios más que firmaría en mi vida, pues aquello carecía de la felicidad de una pareja enamorada

Sakura tenia un rostro frio y resignado en todo momento hablaba solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y solo dirigía rápidas sonrisas al interventor que nos casaba, quizá no deseaba que el tipo pensara que la llevaba a punta de pistola al altar, pero tampoco me interesaba lo que él pensaba, si no la manera en que ella hacia las cosas

No podía resistir el dolor que tenia su mirada, ¿tan horrible era el tener que casarse conmigo?, yo no era el horrible ogro que ella suponía, pero tampoco la iba a tratar amablemente después de lo que había hecho

No podía olvidar su mirada al entrar a mi oficina el otro día, parecía un corderito consiente de estar metiéndose al matadero, aunque se que intentaba parecer tranquila estaba petrificada, y contrario a alegrarme como había supuesto, aquello solo logro molestarme

Me tenía en el peor concepto, y no podía soportar aquello…

Había decidido darle un trago, parecía necesitarlo con urgencia tanto como yo, sabia que lo que le diría no le caería muy bien, y necesitaba que se relajara aunque fuera un poco, y juro que pensé que de pronto todo se arreglaría al ver su rostro sonrojado, pensé por un momento que todavía existía algo intenso entre nosotros, pero aquella expresión había desaparecido con rapidez, contrario a lo que había supuesto, el casarse conmigo para ella era… lo peor que podría pasarle en este mundo

Bueno, en segundo lugar, porque se que lo peor seria perder a nuestro hijo

- Firme aquí por favor – Dijo el hombre a Sakura y ella deposito una mirada con duda en mi, como diciéndome con palabras mudas que no teníamos que hacer esto, pero yo simplemente endurecí el semblante, ella firmo luego de aquello sin volver a mirarme con aquella expresión

Sabia que había dicho cosas muy hirientes cuando me había visitado, le había prohibido ver a su mejor amigo para siempre, desde aquel día Sakura se había tenido que mudar a un departamento temporal en el que la había instalado y ni siquiera había presenciado la ceremonia su extraño amigo, aunque estaba consiente de que el gay no tenia la culpa, y contrario a lo que parecía le estaba enormemente agradecido la ayuda que había brindado a Sakura en momentos difíciles, ella había ocasionado mi ira contra él, nunca olvidaría las palabras que me había dicho aquel día

"Fye es mucho mejor padre de lo que tu eres o serías", aquello había dolido demasiado, y desee con todas mis fuerzas hacerla participe aunque fuera, de una parcela de mi dolor, de lo que me había aterrado el enterarme que Logan era hijo mío, de su rostro desconfiado, del que ella no pudiera imaginar siquiera, que a pesar de no haberlo deseado, me afectaba

No podría decir que el sueño de mi vida era ser padre, jamás me había detenido siquiera a pensar en la posibilidad, pero al ver a aquel niño me enamore por completo del pequeño, era gracioso, parecía muy listo, demasiado tierno y…

Se parecía tanto a ella… ¿como no iba a amarlo?

No quería estar lejos de él… era el perfecto retrato de su madre, alguien a quien podría amar, en quien podría confiar de verdad, que crecería bajo mi vigilancia y protección

Quizás no lo había deseado, pero ahora que estaba aquí mi punto de vista era distinto

- Ahora firme usted aquí – Dijo el que nos casaba y firme sin dudar de lo que hacia, consiente que firmaba un tratado de guerra y no de paz, y que aquello la llevaría al infierno, que yo aceptaría a su vez por no poder perdonarla ni perderla

Quizás debía haber aceptado su oferta, tener una situación civilizada y ser padres de Logan sin tener que casarnos, sabia que de cierta forma tenia razón, existían muchas cosas imperdonables entre ambos y al hacerla sufrir a ella yo mismo sufriría, pero para mi, nunca podríamos ser solo amigos, o solo padres o lo que fuera que ella creía que podíamos ser, lo quería todo, como bien suponía mi prima

- Bien, ahora son el señor y la señora Li, puede besar a la novia

Sakura me miro con temor, pero yo no esperaba que se fuera a lanzar a mis brazos luego de lo que había hecho, así que fui yo quien se acerco hasta besarla, consumando el negocio nuevo que nos unía

Un hijo, aunado a un deseo de venganza

**¿FIN?**

Jajaja, quedo conforme con este mini fic que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo, me pareció entretenido, creo que ayudo a despejarme un poco de Carnage, y se que les gusto a algunos de mis lectores, muchas gracias a quienes lo pusieron en sus favoritos! Pero he aquí la pregunta de las mil galletas!

¿Quieren continuación? Yo ya se lo que pasa luego de esta historia, pero igual los lectores no desean saber mi versión de los hechos, y creen que el final así como esta es aceptable, o quizás no les gusto esta historia y ya no quieren que publique mas capítulos de ella

Es por esta razón que dije en un principio que este fic sería… un "proyecto piloto", pero pienso que es más bien interactivo, la mayoría de los votos gana, si la mayoría de los reviews dicen no, pues no lo hago, si dicen si, lo hago, pero conste que este es el UNICO fic negociable, las demás historias están decididas desde antes de ser creadas de principio a fin y nada de lo que digan puede cambiarse

Bueno, por lo que decidan me despido, muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos en otros fics!

P.D. Con esto completo el trato que hize con una señorita acerca de publicar nuevo capitulo, dos semanas y media a partir de hoy (espero que sea de Media noche pero estoy abierta al cambio ;))


End file.
